


Right

by cursora



Category: Lisa Evans - Fandom, Vivianne Miedema - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursora/pseuds/cursora
Summary: Viv & Lisa have become close friends soon after meeting each other in Germany. But now they both start to realise it might be something more than just friendship.
Relationships: Viv & Lisa - Relationship, Vivianne Miedema / Lisa Evans
Comments: 22
Kudos: 65





	1. Pro

**Author's Note:**

> After listening to Shebahn's wonderful podcast ft. Viv & Lisa, I decided to write another story about the start of their relationship.
> 
> I'm not a native speaker, so I apologise in advance for big (and small) mistakes.

‘Oh jesus’. Of course the key bounced under the bicycle rack and she had to get on her knees to pick the thing out from under the steel rack. And of course she hit her head on the handbrake of her bicycle when she finally grabbed her key and got up again. Ouch, fuck, fuck, fuck', she cursed again, this time a little louder than the minute before.  
‘Are you alright?', she heard a familiar voice asking.  
As she looked up, rubbing her hand over the sore spot on the back of her head, she looked into Viv's friendly, slightly surprised face.  
‘Yes, I'm fine, I just dropped my key and then I hit my head. Classic. What are you doing here so late?’ Training had lasted until 2 p.m. today, and by now, it was almost 2 hours past that.  
‘I had to go to physio because my back was bothering me so much. And it still is, but hopefully it will be better tomorrow', she said as she unlocked her bicycle. ‘What about you? What are you still doing here?’, Viv asked.  
‘I had a... conversation with Thomas.' Thomas was their fitness coach, and Viv had indeed seen him walking away with Lisa. She now wondered again what their 'conversation' had been about, because judging by her face it hadn’t been a particularly cheerful exchange.

‘Oh, about what?’, Viv asked.  
‘I... Lisa tried to swallow away her sudden tears and turned her face away from Viv as she opened her bicycle lock. ‘It was nothing. Just a conversation,' she said, and she forced herself a smile, hopefully convincing Viv that nothing was wrong.

Viv looked at her, an inquisitive, slightly questioning look in her eyes, but to Lisa's relief she just said 'Ok', and then pulled her bike out of the rack. 

‘Hey. Do you feel like going for a drink?,' Lisa asked.  
Viv looked at her, and a cheerful smile broke through on her serious face. ‘Yes. Now?’  
‘Yes, if that suits you?’  
‘Yes,' said Viv again, while her smile seemed even happier than before. ‘I just might have to go home and put on something else,' said, pointing at her tracksuit.  
‘That's possible, or... we can have a drink at my house. Then I'll cook for us, if you like.

Viv nodded. ‘I'd like to have dinner with you. I've heard good stories about your cooking'.  
Lisa smiled. ‘Hm, now I feel some pressure on my shoulders.’  
‘I'm sure it will make you cook even better,' said Viv with a wink.

Lisa smiled again and said: 'I will do my best. And if I fuck up, the snack bar is close by'.

Laughing, they cycled towards Lisa's house, and Lisa realised how light and cheerful she suddenly felt, despite the annoying conversation with Thomas this afternoon.

Viv and Lisa both installed themselves on a comfortable chair on the sunny balcony, with glasses, ice tea and a bowl of crisps ('we should celebrate our days off a little' Lisa had said) within easy reach. 

From the moment they had met, somewhere at the beginning of summer, the two had found each other - in no time they had become friends. A miraculous combination in the eyes of some people perhaps - Lisa, the bubbly, sociable girl who was always cheerful. And Viv, who - outside the pitch - seldom came to the fore, and who often seemed a bit shy and reserved. And it was precisely those two opposites that found each other. Not necessarily a surprise to Viv by the way - many of her friends were almost the opposite of herself. She enjoyed it immensely if her friends burst out loud in singing, going crazy or dancing merrily - as long as she didn't have to join in.

Lisa was another 'crazy' person, as Viv lovingly expressed it - a bit noisy, cheerful, funny, but also intelligent and sweet. Viv was not such a talker by nature, but with Lisa it was different. She loved having conversations with her, about football of course, but also about family, friends, holidays, 'the world' - there wasn't really any subject they didn't discuss. 

Recently, their conversations had also become more personal, and they also discussed their personal worries with each other, like Viv's regular collisions with the trainer. To her great irritation, the trainer was a supporter of old-fashioned, German football - mainly defending and just lurking on the counter attack. This was against the sore leg of Viv, who loved offensive, daring football - fast, with fluid attacks. 

Soon Viv had dared to confide in Lisa about her displeasure - she just felt that she could discuss these things with her without fear of her sharing them with others. Lisa was a good listener, who wasn’t afraid to give her honest opinion, but without judging everything from her own point of view.  
Lisa, in turn, felt free and confident to share her personal issues with Viv. If Lisa had something on her mind, she knew she could talk about it with her. She may be very young, but in her behaviour she was quite mature, and extremely honest. 

Although she felt better with Viv sitting next to her, this afternoon's conversation with Thomas kept weighing heavily on her shoulders - it had made her insecure and angry. Was he right in his judgment, or had he made a problem of something that didn't exist at all? Lisa knew the ultimate person to get an honest answer about this issue, would be Viv. She was so honest with her friends that it was almost painful at times. But she needed exactly that clarity, she needed someone to tell her the truth straightforward, without ifs and buts.

After clearing her throat, she started talking. ‘So my conversation this afternoon, with Thomas..... ‘, she said. Her mouth suddenly felt dry and to her own surprise she felt tears in her eyes again. Viv rested her gaze on her and then said softly, as she laid her hand on hers, 'Hey, are you all right?’  
Somehow, the painful thought of this afternoon's conversation and the wonderful feeling of Viv's soft hand on hers made Lisa suddenly let her tears run free. She felt ashamed, but she couldn't do anything to stop herself from crying.  
‘Hey, come here,’Viv said, and she wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder as she gently pulled her towards her.  
‘What happened this afternoon?,' Viv asked, her face close to hers, a worried look in her eyes.  
Lisa took a few deep breaths and looked her straight in the eye. Her tearfilled eyes were darker than usual, and she looked sad and angry at the same time.

‘Do you think I'm unprofessional?,' she suddenly asked.  
Unprofessional?', Viv asked, surprised. ‘No, why, what...?  
‘Noisy?  
‘Yeah. Yeah, a bit. But in a good way. Cheerfully noisy’, she said with a smile, but Lisa only laughed scornfully.  
‘Am I distracting you?’

Viv thought fast. What kind of question was that? Yes, Lisa often diverted her attention. More than she’d like to admit. In fact, she had been thinking about her almost nonstop for the past few weeks. When they were together at the club, she always watched her and listened to her. Viv always knew exactly where she was, and if she went somewhere unexpectedly, like this afternoon with Thomas, she immediately noticed.  
On days when they didn't see each other, she thought about her. At first only about the conversations they had, about jokes they made, but later also about the way she looked, and laughed. How they touched each other casually.  
Everytime, she convinced herself that they were just very, very close friends. She had a boyfriend whom she loved, and she was happy. She seemed to be less and less successful at escaping the gnawing feeling that something was wrong. But as long as she didn’t mention it, or thought about it too long, or give it a name, it wasn’t there. 

‘You’re asking me if I’m distracting you?’, Viv asked.  
‘Yes, am I distracting your attention? From football. Or from training.’

‘No’, she answered truthfully. On the football pitch she was the ice cold striker who wanted to score goals, who wanted to win. Even if there were 10 Lisas on the field, they wouldn't be able to distract her from the game.  
The thought of 10 Lisas on the pitch almost made her smile, but she could keep her face straight. This wasn’t the moment for funny sidelines.

Instead, Viv asked: ‘But why are you asking this? What does this have to do with that conversation with Thomas? Did he say you're distracting me?'  
'Not specifically you, but the whole team. Because I'm noisy and because I'm singing in the gym. And because I make a lot of jokes. According to him, that is distracting my teammates. And it can come across as unprofessional. And that could make others behave unprofessionally, too.'  
‘So… because you’re cheerful you are being unprofessional and that would also make us behave less professionally?’  
‘Well, yeah, that’s basically what he said.’

‘But that’s bullshit! I don’t think I know anyone who is more determined than you to carry all those stupid weights in the gym. And you’re also the one who can’t seem to get enough of those annoying sprints on the pitch. So what the hell is he talking about? Since when is singing in the gym a sign of being unprofessional? Whenever you enter the room, people start smiling, we all lighten up. You create cheerfulness, and team spirit and you… you make us happy.’

For a couple of seconds, her words lingered in the air, and as Lisa took them in, she felt her heart pounding so loud she was afraid Viv would hear it.

Viv, in the meantime, felt the blood rushing to her cheeks - in a few sentences she had made it clear what Lisa meant to the team, and also, or in fact above all, what she meant to herself. It had been a hymn, a declaration of love _No. Friendship. Just deep friendship_ , and she had just thrown it on the table. Blushing uncontrollably now, she didn’t know how to act and tried to distract herself by pouring some extra ice tea in their glasses, although they were both still almost full.

Lisa’s brain worked at full speed as well. Her mind was filled with all kinds of thoughts and questions. First of all, she was glad that Viv thought Thomas' comments were bullshit too - so she wasn't completely crazy after all.  
But she also realized that Viv had just expressed how she felt about her. 'You make us happy'. Sure, she said 'us', but it was still her point of view, so 'us' actually meant 'me', right?  
Friends make each other happy, that's true of course, but see her blush, what was that supposed to mean? She could almost touch the tension between them. But, said the little voice in the back of her mind, she has a boyfriend, so don't get it on your mind - to her, this is probably just friendship. Don’t destroy that by imagining it’s more than that.

She took a deep breath and put her hand on Viv’s. She decided to concentrate on the original subject. ‘Thanks Viv. So… you don’t think Thomas has a point somewhere? I really want to know. If there’s a truth in there, please, tell me. I need you to be honest and tell me what you really think.’  
Viv forced herself to look her in the eye. ‘He is wrong. I mean it. Come on, it’s not like you're constantly singing and dancing without doing anything. Apparently he thinks that we as a group are not professional enough, and he looks for reasons or causes for that. But he looks for them in the wrong places. Moreover, he forgets that a good atmosphere and team spirit are just as important to perform well. I think you contribute greatly to that. You make people happy.’

_You make people happy. She said it again. ‘People’, not ‘me’. But still._

‘Thanks. So I’m not crazy.’  
‘I don’t think I said that’, Viv smirked. ‘You are crazy.’ ‘Hey!’ Lisa poked her and they both laughed.

After a very good and long conversation about coping with this situation, Lisa felt a lot more confident and stronger because Viv had really convinced her Thomas was the one who got it all wrong. After dinner and some drinks Viv announced she would be going home. In the hallway, Lisa wrapped her arms around her and they shared a long, firm hug. ‘Thanks’, Lisa mumbled with her mouth pressed against Viv’s jacket. ‘You’re welcome’, Viv said, smiling at her. ‘And remember: you’re crazy, and that’s good.’ They both chuckled and looked at each other. Either of them said anything, they just locked eyes and smiled.

Viv swallowed.

_We’re just friends. This is what friends do. Right?_

‘Ok, I’m… I’m off’, Viv said, as she turned around and grabbed the handle of the outer door.  
‘Yeah’, Lisa said. ‘Bye. Enjoy your days off. And give me a call if you want to hang around with a lunatic’, she smirked.  
Viv chuckled. ‘Will do. Thanks for dinner. And for... everything.’ And as she tried to walk away as cool as possible, she almost tripped over the threshold.’  
‘Oh, Viv!’, Lisa exclaimed, and they both laughed as Viv felt her cheeks become red. ‘Bye!’  
‘Be careful, bye!’

Outside of Lisa’s apartment building, Viv took a few deep breaths of fresh air to bring her heart rate down to its usual low pace. Without looking up if Lisa was watching her from behind the window, she unlocked her bike and cycled to her own house.


	2. Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie, Viv and Lisa go shopping together and chat about their love lives.
> 
> 'I'm guessing you're getting a lot of male attention', Katie said to Lisa.  
> Male attention. She had told Viv she had had relationships with girls. Didn't she tell Katie? Or was she politely pretending she didn't know?

The next day, they met again. Viv had messaged Lisa to ask where that sneaker store was that she had been talking about. 'Katie and I are planning to go there. We would both love it if you would join us.'

Lisa's heart had made a summersault. 

And so the three of them were sitting on a sunny terrace of a lunch room after shopping - they were chatting and laughing away.  
Somehow, their conversation was about boyfriends and love lives - one of Katie's favourite subjects, obviously. Katie always asked bold, almost impertinent questions, but because she was genuinely interested and funny and honest, people always seemed happy to answer them. Even Viv.

So Lisa got to know everything she wanted (and more) about Viv's love life. It was obvious that Katie and Viv had discussed this subject before, but it seemed Viv really opened up now.  
About her first real boyfriend (at 15), the first time she had sex with him ('I think I had just turned 16, maybe I was still 15'), her parents being extremely liberal ('my mom bought me condoms') et cetera.  
Then she met her current boyfriend, who was 7 years older than her. 'Maybe my parents had their doubts in the beginning, but they never said anything about it.'  
'You had already lost your virginity anyway!', Katie joked and they all burst out in laughter.

_No mention of girls. Just boys. Face it. She's straight._

Katie told about the many times she'd fallen in love, her first time with a guy ('it lasted three fuckin' minutes! Three!') and the numerous times she'd been heartbroken. She had such an ironic, tongue-in-cheek and hilarious way of telling stories, they were in stitches a couple of times.

When they had finished laughing, Lisa knew it would be her turn. And indeed, Katie turned her eyes at Lisa. 'And you, pretty Scottish girl? You're also single, right?'  
'Yeah. My love life is… well, non existing at the moment'  
'But it used to be wild?' Katie replied.  
'Wild? Ha, why would you think that?'  
'Because you seem wild to me. And you're so fuckin' pretty. I'm guessing you're getting a lot of male attention.'

Male attention. She had told Viv she had had relationships with girls. Didn't she tell Katie? Or was Katie politely pretending she didn't know?

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Viv glancing at her.  
'Well, my love life has always been super wild! I have to push the admirers away from me, ya know'  
They all laughed out loud, but Katie was determined to get some real information. 'I'm sure about that, but we'd like to hear details!'' 

So Lisa told them about one night stands with a couple of guys, crushes, flings and flirts ('See? I knew you were wild!', Katie exclaimed). And then she about her two recent short, but serious relationships. 'What kind of guys were that?' Katie asked.  
'They were… they weren't guys, they were girls', Lisa answered.

'Oh ok', Katie said. 'Sorry about assuming…'  
'No problem'  
'And what were they like?' So Lisa told a bit about them, one was someone she'd met through football, the other one worked in a shop - they had met via mutual friends. 'They were both what people would call tomboyish girls. It eventually didn't work out, lovewise, I'm still friends with both of them.'  
Viv glanced at her.

_Tomboyish girls. She means girls like me._

'So you would call yourself gay, now, or?' Katie asked.  
'I guess so', Lisa said. 'Although I've never felt the need to call it anything. Not that I'm ashamed or anything, I just fell in love with another girl. Twice.'  
'And the next one will probably be a girl, too, or..?'

She had to force herself to not look at Viv. 

'I think so, yes. I seem to feel… I don't know, a stronger connection with girls. So yeah, the next super, super lucky one (she paused, and they all laughed) will probably be a girl.'  
'Cool', Katie said. 'If I had a choice, I'd go for a girl, too.'  
'Why?', Lisa asked, glancing at Viv first.

 _Is Viv blushing or am I just imagining it?_

'Sex with a girl will most certainly last longer than just three minutes.'  
They all laughed out loud. 'Now that is so true', Lisa exclaimed, laughing, and she locked eyes with Viv for just a second.

'And the most annoying thing about boys', Katie continued, 'is probably they really think the biggest pleasure they can give you is having an orgasm themselves. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?" Really, you prick?!? Do you really think I came now, too? Oh, fuckin' come on!'  
Another salvo of laughter. 

'Anyway, shouldn't we order food?' Katie asked, and they all agreed, leaving the subject 'love lives' at rest. 

After lunch, the girls decided to do some more shopping. For Lisa, it was a perfect excuse to shamelessly look at Viv's lean body, fitting shirts and pants.  
She was so tall and lean and well toned. She loved her slightly clumsy, shy way of moving and standing. It made her even sexier, in Lisa's eyes. 

_She looks so gay. But she isn't._

They had such a good time, fitting clothes, laughing, praising each other, getting clothes in other sizes for each other, advising about different colours.  
Viv seemed to be really happy with Lisa helping her to find new clothes for her - Lisa chose stuff she would never have thought of herself, but which looked surprisingly good on her.

Katie was also impressed, both by Lisa's fashion sense and by the way she convinced Viv to fit clothes she wouldn't normally buy by herself. 'You're really good at this, girl! And it's so nice to see Viv wearing something else than a T-shirt or a hoodie. I think you might be the first person whose fashion advice Viv takes seriously! I would take that as a compliment.' Viv punched her shoulder and they all laughed.  
'I just know whom to listen to', Viv said with a cheeky smile and Katie pretended to strangle her, laughing. 

When Viv was in stitches for the 13th time that day at the hilarious conversations of her two friends (Katie: “Do my tits show well in this?” Lisa: “Have you ever worn a piece of clothing that didn't show your tits? You can't really miss them, can you?') she realized once again how much she loved to have them around. How comfortable she felt with them.

But also: that one of them also caused her heart to jump when she touched her in passing. If she did her collar right. If she complimented her on how well this shirt looked on her. When she smiled at her, or looked at her - did she imagine it, or did she often look at her a little longer than necessary? She made her blush when she did this, several times. She made her both feel insecure and strangely comfortable at the same time. 

_It has nothing to do with love. This is deep friendship._

By store closing time, the girls decided to go to Katie and Viv's house to have something to eat there. Katie and Lisa seemingly effortlessly put together a nice meal together - Viv noticed once again how well Lisa knew which ingredients to combine, while happily singing along to a cheesy nineties playlist.

In no time they were sitting at the table enjoying a tasty pasta with vegetables and minced meat. "Jesus, this is good!" Viv exclaimed several times, watched almost admirably by Lisa, as she cleared three plates. "Where do you put all that in that tall, skinny body of yours?", she exclaimed with a laugh.

She had almost said "that _beautiful_ tall, skinny body," but she managed to swallow that word.

After dinner Katie shouted: "Let's do a fashion show, then we put on all our new stuff again!"  
A moment later they stood in the living room putting on and taking off their clothes, complimenting each other on their new purchases.  
"Hey Lisa, put on your new dress too!", Katie said.  
Lisa had bought a new dress just before closing time. Black, short, sexy yet chic. When she had put it on, together with her new pair of high heels, she showed it to her friends, like a model on the catwalk, including sexy moves with her hips and looking seductively at the 'audience'. 

Katie and Viv watched her, laughing, whistling and screaming, but Viv felt her whole body react.

_My god, she is beautiful. Look at her._

After a few drinks, Lisa went home, but not before hugging her friends and thanking them for a great afternoon out. 

'I love that girl, she's so funny, intelligent and kind! I can totally see why you like to hang out with her!', Katie said enthusiastically when Lisa had closed the door.  
'Yeah, she is really cool', Viv said, and she felt a rush of blood reaching her cheeks.  
Katie looked at her, and let her eyes rest on her for a few seconds. She must have noticed her blushing - things like this never escaped her. But she didn't say anything. Instead, she picked up one of Viv's new sneakers and said: 'Those are ultimately cool, Viv!'  
'Yeah', Viv smiled, relieved she changed the subject.

_Katie noticed my face getting red. Why didn't she say anything?_


	3. Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there he was. The Boyfriend. They had just won the game, Lisa had provided Viv with two perfect assists, and the striker had made no mistake. Lisa had jumped on Viv twice, even more enthusiastically than usual - as if she wanted to show that guy in the stands: she's mine. Ridiculous of course - Viv was hers as her friend, one of her closest friends, but nothing more.

So there he was. The Boyfriend. They had just won the game, Lisa had provided Viv with two perfect assists, and the striker had made no mistake. Lisa had jumped on Viv twice, even more enthusiastically than usual - as if she wanted to show that guy in the stands: she's mine.  
Ridiculous of course - Viv was hers as her friend, one of her closest friends, but nothing more.

'Come see my family', Viv had said after the game, so now Lisa was following her, together with Katie, to the stands. Towards Viv's parents, whom she had met before and whom she had immediately liked, and towards The. Boyfriend. 

Viv's mum and dad kissed and cuddled their daughter and then greeted Lisa and Katie, as friendly and sweet as always, congratulating them with the win. In the corner of her eye, she saw Viv kiss her boyfriend. On the lips. Twice.  
They exchanged some soft whispers and smiles.

Witnessing this caused an extremely unpleasant feeling in Lisa's chest. She had read somewhere that heartbreak could be so intense that people experienced both mental and physical pain. Well, now she knew that was true. And the worst thing: her pain was totally self inflicted. It was the price she had to pay for imagining things between her and Viv that weren't there, had never been there and never would be there. 

The Boyfriend kissed and greeted Katie and then Lisa heard Viv say: 'And this is Lisa' and The Boyfriend shook her hand, smiling and mentioning his name. He was handsome, dark haired, self assured. Lisa picked herself up, smiled her sweetest smile and said her name.  
'I've heard a lot about you', he said. 'And I can see why. Very well played'. 'Thanks', she chuckled. 'But your girl here is the real superstar.' 'Nah', Viv said, shyly raising both eyebrows.  
The Boyfriend wrapped her arm around Viv’s waist, kissing her neck and they smiled at each other. The unpleasant feeling in Lisa’s chest returned, even worse this time.

'We need to take a shower, I'm freezing', Viv said. 'Yeah, let's go', Lisa and Katie said. Before they walked away, Lisa hugged Viv’s mum and dad saying: 'See you next time!' 

Viv looked surprised and a bit disappointed. 'Aren't you going to eat something with us? Katie is coming too', Viv said.  
'No, I… I have an appointment. In town. So…' God, that sounded awfully awkward. 'Next time I'll be there, promise'. Viv's mom and dad hugged Lisa again, smiled and waved her goodbye.  
'See you in half an hour', Viv said to her family, and she and Katie followed Lisa to the locker room, who was walking there at such a high pace that her friends had to half-un to keep up with her.  
'Hey, are you ok?' Viv asked.  
'Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just cold, that's all', Lisa replied airily.  
'Whom are you having an appointment with?'  
'What?'  
'You said you had an appointment. In town. That sounded a bit shady by the way', Viv smirked.  
'Oh, I ehm.. to be honest, I don't have an appointment. I just.. I just thought you might want some quality time with your parents. And your boyfriend. So…'

'Don't be silly. Katie is coming too. My mom and dad would love to talk to you again, they really like you, you know.'  
'And your boyfriend…'  
'I'm sure he wants to know you better. I've told him so much about you.'  
'You have? Like what?'  
'You know, what a good player you are. And that you're funny and kind and, you know, a real friend.'

_A real friend. Oh, girl. You just stabbed my heart with a dagger and then turned it around. Twice._

Katie had obviously decided she wanted to have a shower right now - they saw her descending the stairs towards the locker rooms, while Viv and Lisa were still on the pitch.

'Thanks. I appreciate it, Viv. But no, I'm just… to be honest, I don't feel very well. Mentally and physically. Time of the month, I guess.'  
Viv looked at her. That inquisitive look again. Kind of the same look she had on her face when she was on the pitch, reading the game, waiting for her chance to score. But this time, she also looked worried.  
'Hey'. Viv grabbed her elbow, forcing her to stand still. Frowning, she said: 'Just… just know you can talk to me if something is bothering you.'

Lisa felt like she was completely torn in half. Viv was so sweet - no, she was _ultimately_ sweet and caring.

And.  
Tonight.  
That Guy. That Handsome. Kind. Darkhaired. Boyfriend.  
Would sleep with her.  
He would take her naked body in his arms and…

'Lisa?'  
Lisa realised she was staring at a point in the far distance.  
'God, sorry, I'm really not feeling well', she said, forcing a smile.  
Viv put her arm around her shoulder and led her towards the locker room. 'Come here. Let's have a shower. I'll ask Eunice to look after you. You're probably having a fever or something', Viv said, still looking worried.

After showering Viv asked Lisa's roommate Eunice to accompany her home, which she happily did. 'Don't worry, I'll take care of her of course’, wrapping her arm around her shoulder. Eunice was very trustworthy and caring, so Viv knew she would be in good hands with her.  
'Hope you feel better soon', Viv said, hugging her goodbye. Lisa felt so miserable she was only capable of whispering a ‘thanks’.  
'Please keep an eye on her', Viv whispered to Eunice. 'I think she might have a fever or something.'  
'Don't worry, I will', Eunice promised.

The moment they were home, Lisa told her roommate she'd like to go to sleep. Eunice made her a cup of tea and put it on the bedside table. She also put a bucket on the floor. ‘Just in case you need to throw up. You look so pale, girl. Just give a shout or text me if you need anything, OK? I'll be in my room.’  
‘Thanks, you are an angel’, Lisa said. Eunice smiled and closed the door.

As soon as her roommate had gone to her own room, Lisa burst out in silent tears. She felt guilty, stupid, disappointed and heartbroken. After half an hour of crying, she didn't feel any better, on the contrary, but she simply couldn’t cry anymore, as if the well of tears had suddenly dried up. Although only seven o'clock in the evening, she fell asleep, feeling empty and exhausted, only to wake up about four hours later.  
She checked her phone, and immediately noticed Viv had messaged her.

23:21 ‘Hey, just heard from Eunice you're fast asleep. That will do you good! Hope you feel better. See you tomorrow at the club? But don’t come if you feel sick of course. X’

Viv had obviously texted her roommate to check again if she was OK. She heard her in the kitchen, softly humming to a radio song. 

The message was only sent 3 minutes ago, Lisa realised. 'Hey! Just woke up, feeling better. Don't know what happened, probably just a bit tired and cold after the game. Will def be at training tomorrow. How sweet of you to check with Eunice btw. X'  
Within half a minute, her phone lit up again: 'Glad to hear you feel better! Was a bit worried.'

Lisa swallowed. Viv was so soft and sweet.

So where was The Boyfriend? Her parents would sleep in a hotel and he would stay at Viv's - her roommate Katie would spend the night at the house of another teammate to give her and The Boyfriend some privacy. 

'Aren't you supposed to be giving your boyfriend a little attention?;-)'  
She regretted sending the text right after sending it.

_Why hurt yourself, Lisa? Why?_

'He's asleep :-D Exhausted :-D'

Wait. What? He was in bed, with this probably naked, beautiful girl next to him? And he was already asleep? Really?

Lisa decided to make a cheeky joke: 'Asleep?! Wow. Men?!?!??'

'LOL. Yeah, I know. But tbh he has to leave at 3:30 a.m. to be on time at work in NL tomorrow'

Lisa couldn't believe what she read. If she would've been him, she would have made love to Viv until 3:25 a.m. and then drove back home. Sleep could have waited. But anyway. He could do what he wanted. He was The Boyfriend. And she was just The Very Close Friend.

'Ah, ok, understand'. She didn't want to be a prick. He seemed like a really nice guy, they loved each other, and as her friend, she should be supportive instead of jealous.  
Her phone lit up again 'My parents wish you well btw. Next time, come with us again, ok?'

Obviously, Viv could have told her this tomorrow, but she apparently needed to 'talk' to someone.  
'Yes, I'd love to hang out with you guys next time. And now I'm going to find something to eat, I'm starving'

'Cool. Yes, do eat something. See you tomorrow, sleep well! X'  
'You too. X'

Tomorrow, The Boyfriend would be gone for a while, and Lisa would try and do her best to be the best friend ever. And who knows, Viv would…

_No. Stop it. Just be friends with her. Friendship is all she can give to you_

She got out of bed and stepped into the kitchen, where Eunice was just warming up some soup. ‘Hey girl! You look better than a couple of hours ago! Would you like some soup, too? I know it's ridiculously late, but I was starving.’  
‘Aren’t you always?’ Lisa smirked - Eunice laughed and gave her a friendly punch against her shoulder. ‘True!’

Minutes later, they were at the kitchen table both enjoying a cup of boiling hot soup.  
‘You do look better’, Eunice concluded satisfied. ‘Viv texted me several times to check if you were still doing OK’  
‘Several times? I did know she asked you to check on me, but I thought just once.’  
‘Nope’. Eunice held up her phone, which was showing three different messages. The first one was when they had just got home, the second one was sent around 7 o’clock _when she was having dinner with her parents, Katie and The Boyfriend_ and the last one was from about an hour ago. ‘She really cares about you, I think that’s super sweet’, Eunice said.  
Lisa felt her cheeks getting warm and red. ‘Yeah, I think so too.’  
Eunice let her eyes rest on her, without saying anything.  
‘So uhm… do we have any yoghurt or something?’, Lisa asked, to divert her attention.  
‘Lisa’.  
‘Yes?’  
‘You’re in love with her, aren’t you?’  
‘With whom?’  
‘Ah, come on Lisa!’, Eunice said, doing a theatrical eye roll.

Lisa was blushing uncontrollably now, and nodded her head. ‘Yes’, she half whispered, looking her friend straight in the eye.  
‘Is that why you felt so bad today, because her boyfriend was here?’  
‘Yes. I was feeling so miserable up here’, and she pointed at her head ‘that I literally got sick. I know it’s useless, but I can’t help it. I tried to stop myself from being in love, but everytime I see her, she is being so damn cute. And fuck, she is so pretty. I was even thinking of trying to keep a little more distance, but I don’t want to lose her as a friend.’  
‘Well, she obviously really cares about you’, Eunice said, pointing at her phone. ‘And honestly, I… I think she might feel more for you.’  
‘What? Why do you think so?’  
‘I don’t know, and maybe I’m wrong, but I just get the impression that… I don’t know. The way she looks at you - I’ve noticed it several times now, even without paying attention to it.’  
‘And you didn’t bother to tell me?’  
‘Hey, like I said, I don’t want to interfere. And I certainly don’t want to give you false hope. Because maybe I got it all wrong, and I don’t want to cause you any pain. You don’t deserve that.’  
Lisa wrapped her arm around her shoulder and kissed her. ‘That’s sweet, thanks so much. So what do I do now?’  
‘Well, maybe, you should throw some extra hints, just flirt with her a little more. And if that doesn’t help, just make a clear move and tell her you’re in love with her. Even if she doesn’t love you that way, she certainly won’t push you away as a friend. She’s way too fond of you to do that. She is a gentle person.’  
‘Yeah, she is’, Lisa sighed dreamily, and they both laughed.


	4. Cold

Oh man, this fuckin' hurts', Lisa growled, half laughing, half moaning, her face in a painful grimace while she held her breasts with both hands. The other girls laughed; most of them did exactly the same and knew only too well what she meant. 

It had been a tough game, one that seemed to have no end, with an annoying amount of fouls, throw ins and bad passes from both teams. In the 88th minute, the ball had miraculously flown into the net, thanks to Viv, who had managed to get in front of her defender and then coolly lobbed the ball over the goalkeeper. With a dull, wet thud the ball had landed just behind the goal line - three points in the pocket. Even their opponents wanted to hear the final whistle by then - they were all freezing. 

During the whole match there had been a wet haze blowing across the pitch that had caused their shirts to stick to their bodies in no time, while the wind had free reign to penetrate deep into their bones. At the end of the match, even their jaws felt so stiff they could hardly talk properly.

When they were finally in the - thank God - hot shower, the warmth did not necessarily provide pleasant sensations on all body parts. ‘They’re fuckin’ burning’, Lisa groaned, still protecting her nipples with her hands. ‘No nipple clamps for me, ever!’, Lisa continued, as she felt the unpleasant feeling slowly fading away. Another salvo of laughter.  
‘Ah, you disappoint me there, girl’, Katie said, opening her shampoo bottle. ‘You come across so wild and now you’re telling you don’t like nipple clamps. What’s next - you telling us that you’re not into whips and chains?’  
They all laughed out loud. ‘Hey! Didn’t you promise me you would keep your mouth shut about my secret kinks?’ Lisa replied, causing the girls to laugh and scream again.

Viv stood a few showers further, trying to let the hot water finally warm up her body again. She had been showering for about ten minutes now, but the cold still hadn’t left her body.  
Amused, she listened to the hilarious conversations of her teammates, with Katie and Lisa as the life and soul of the party. People often thought she was bored because she was always a bit in the background while her teammates chatted, laughed, danced or partied, but the truth was she cherished those moments, just by witnessing them.  
She also loved, loved Lisa’s sense of humour - she was so quick-witted and far from afraid of making a dirty joke.

_Nipple clamps. How on earth did she make that association? Katie is probably right: Lisa is a bit wild._

Viv tried to stop her head being filled with images of Lisa doing all kinds of wild stuff.

_Jesus. Stop that. She’s a friend_

After fifteen minutes, Viv finally felt a bit warmer, although she already longed for a lazy evening on the couch, covered by a blanket. Or two. 

After a short talk from the trainer with quite some praise for Viv, who had received that shyly while fiddling with the zipper of her jacket, they made themselves ready to get home.

Viv had put on a shirt, a hoodie, a warm winter jacket, thermal training pants, lined boots, a hat and gloves, and she still felt cold. ‘Are you expecting a snow storm?’, Lisa asked, laughing.  
Viv started to laugh too, poking her. ‘I’m still cold. I’m afraid I’ll have to sit in the oven to finally warm up again. And you are pretending it’s summer or something', she said, pointing at her jeans jacket. Lisa laughed and said: ‘You know what? The oven might be a good idea, actually!’  
‘Ehm..?’  
‘Let’s go to the sauna! Two streets away from my house, there’s a sauna complex, just a small one, but with a very good hot Finnish sauna, a hot tub, a pool, a steambath… it's super relaxed over there.’  
Viv had never been in a sauna, but the idea sounded very tempting.  
‘Ok, let’s go there. What do I bring?’  
‘Just a beach towel to lie on, some flip flops and a smaller towel to dry yourself at the end of the evening. Oh, and a bathrobe - you need that for visiting the restaurant.’  
‘Bathing suit?’  
‘Nope. It’s a nude sauna, like they all are in Germany. So be prepared to be confronted with naked men and women - whose bodies are not all as well-toned as yours.’  
Viv chuckled. ‘I think I can handle that. But I should go home first to pick up some towels and a bathrobe then.’  
‘Just come with me to my place and take some of my stuff. The sooner we can put you in the oven, the better. You look so cold!’

Half an hour later, they arrived at the sauna, where they were received by a friendly lady behind a counter. ‘Oh hi there’, she greeted Lisa. She’d obviously been there more often. They were handed two rubber wristbands with which they could open their lockers and order food and drinks. ‘Well ladies, have a good time!’ the lady said and they thanked her, walking towards the changing room. 

One elderly naked man was taking off his clothes, another man had just put his clothes on, while a woman just walked out in her bathrobe, carrying her towel in her hand.  
Her whole life, Viv had been in locker rooms surrounded by naked and half naked women, but getting undressed, with naked and fully clothed men around, was something she had to put herself over. Lisa understood - she had felt exactly the same during her first sauna visit, so she said with a comforting smile: ‘You will be surprised how quickly you get used to this’.

And she was right: once in the Finnish sauna, lying on the big towel and feeling the soothing heat warming her up, listening to the vague tones of meditative music and the scent of rosemary filling her nose, Viv totally relaxed and she couldn’t care less about the naked men and women around her. People were all here to relax, to enjoy the soothing warmth. 

She closed her eyes and sank down into a kind of half sleep, until she found herself getting a little too hot. She did as Lisa had instructed and descended to a lower bench, where it was a little bit cooler. Lisa was still on the highest bench, lying on her back, drops of sweat running off her body. She opened her eyes and smiled at Viv as she made herself comfortable on the lower bench. Viv smiled back at her. It was a so-called Stillesauna, which meant they weren’t allowed to talk. ‘Good?’ Lisa therefore mimed, and Viv nodded enthusiastically, a big, satisfied smile on her face. 

After 15 minutes, they left the sauna, sweating heavily. 'Still feeling cold, or…?' Lisa smiled.  
'Ha, I have finally warmed up. Wow, this felt good, thanks for taking me here'  
Lisa smiled and led her towards the door. 'Let's cool off in the garden'. It was a beautiful, secluded garden with, even now, in the beginning of autumn, flowers that were in full bloom.  
While it was only 5 degrees outside with a light drizzle, it felt surprisingly good to lie down on an outside lounge bed. 

They lazily talked, their hot, naked bodies causing steam clouds in the cold outside air. When they started to get cold, they got up to go inside again.  
‘And now? A nice hot shower?’, Viv asked, but she already knew the answer.  
Lisa looked at her, her head scanned a bit, a slightly mocking smile on her face.  
'Nope. A cold shower. And then we’ll take a jump into the ice bath.’  
‘Noooo’, Viv moaned.  
Lisa laughed and grabbed her arm. ‘Yes. Come here, it’s good for you. And the feeling afterwards is magical.’

Once inside, Lisa led them towards the cold shower area, where they could choose between two ice buckets that were hanging threateningly above their heads, a rain shower and a drizzle shower. Lisa walked briskly towards the ice bucket and pulled the rope to empty the bucket of water over her body with a big splash. Viv watched her, and felt the cold splashes land on her feet and legs. ‘Oh noo’, she moaned.  
‘Oh, come on’, Lisa said, pretending to be annoyed. ‘You’re not a pussy, are you?’  
‘Maybe I am’, Viv said, shivering.  
‘Just do it, it’s very important to cool off properly.’  
‘Okay then’, she sighed, positioning herself underneath the bucket, taking a deep breath. She pulled the rope and the bucket emptied itself, and Viv could hardly oppress a scream when the wave of ice cold water ran over her body.  
‘Very good!’, Lisa said, looking satisfied. ‘And now the cold shower.’  
Viv looked at her as if she had just proposed to explore the North Pole on flip flops.

‘You need to shower off the sweat properly before you can splash into the ice bath’, Lisa explained. ‘The ice bucket is not enough for that.’

Viv groaned, but she realised she had no choice. Of course she did have a choice - she could just take a hot shower instead of a cold one, but somehow, she felt it would disappoint Lisa if she didn’t do what she was asking. And if there was anything she didn’t want, was to disappoint her friend. She wanted to prove she was tough. 

And so she took another deep breath, and switched on the shower, closing her eyes, trying to not let out a scream when the cold water captured her body. As quickly as possible, she washed herself and when the shower had automatically stopped, Lisa said: ‘And now for the ice bath!’  
They both immersed themselves into the cold water and even Viv had to admit this wasn’t so bad after all. The water was cold, but her body seemed to have turned on its own inner heater, so she felt both cold and hot at the same time.

‘Brave girl!’, Lisa said approvingly, when they had stepped out of the bath. Viv smiled proudly. ‘Thanks. You were right. It feels amazing.’  
Lisa smiled and glanced at her body, touching her forearm. ‘Ah, you have goosebumps too. Would you like to have a swim in the pool?’ Viv nodded. ‘Yeah.’  
Although the water had a regular pool temperature, it felt like a hot bath because their own bodies were still so cold. ‘Aaaah, this feels so good’, Lisa said, stepping into the pool and swimming to the other side with just a few smooth strokes.

_Wow. Look at her. So smooth. So soft._

Viv followed her, and when they both stood still on the other side of the pool, Viv smiled at Lisa, not saying anything.  
‘What is it?’ she asked, raising her eyebrows.  
‘I was just thinking… You look like a mermaid’, Viv said.  
Lisa laughed. ‘I do? Why?’  
‘Because of your long hair, and you’re a good swimmer. And you’re not wearing any clothes.’  
Lisa laughed. ‘Ha, the same goes for you. So two mermaids then.’  
They smiled at each other and locked eyes. Viv swallowed.

_Her eyes are so bright_

‘So, would the pretty mermaid like to eat something?’ Lisa asked, a cheeky smile on her face.

_She said ‘pretty’._

‘Yeah’, Viv smiled.  
‘Good. let’s go then.’ And she swam to the other side of the pool again, even more smoothly than before. When she reached the steps, she pulled herself up on the railing while using the steps to get out of the pool. Viv glanced at her body, her calf muscles that showed as she climbed out of the pool. Her ass - soft, yet muscular. She swallowed.

_Her body is so perfect_


	5. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is so pretty. She makes me nervous. But she also makes me feel comfortable. More comfortable than I've ever been with anyone else. Anyone else..

In the restaurant, they enjoyed a light meal and a smoothie. ‘Thanks again, for taking me here’, Viv said. ‘I really love it.’  
‘You’re welcome. I love it here too. But with good company, it’s even better’, Lisa said with a smile. Viv smiled back and yet another time, they locked eyes.

_Those eyes. They’re so bright._

‘Shall we go for another round and try some more saunas?’, Lisa asked.  
‘Yeah, I’d love to.’

For almost three hours, they enjoyed all different saunas - it made them pleasantly tired and relaxed. ‘One more before we go?’ Lisa said. They agreed to go to the Finnish one again, Viv's favourite. It was almost nine o’clock in the evening, and most other guests had gone home. 

The Stillesauna was completely deserted, so they could lie down wherever they wanted. Lisa chose the top bench, Viv went for the lower bench - she lay down on her back and closed her eyes. Lisa sat cross-legged on her towel and closed her eyes as well. After a few minutes, she opened them to look down on Viv.

The dimmed, warm light of the sauna shone on her body, exposing her strong abs that were covered in glistening, tiny sweat drops. 

Male friends had often asked her cheekily about the spicy things that they imagined happening in the shower after training ('all those lesbians in women's football, I'm sure your shower sessions must be exciting'), but she had honestly never fully understood that. Once people took their clothes off in places like saunas or locker rooms, an almost innocent atmosphere was created. Every possible sexual connotation was suddenly gone. Even seeing Viv taking a shower after training wasn't that exciting to her.

But now she was alone in the sauna with Viv, who was lying down on her towel, in that soft light, sweat drops everywhere on her body, somehow took things to a whole new level.

She just had to look at her small but beautiful breasts, her strong abs.

_My God. Those abs_

She just had to look at her hip bones on which sweat drops formed until they were too heavy to stay where they were and started rolling downwards, towards her clean shaven...

Lisa swallowed.

She imagined how it would feel to touch that gorgeous, tall body. To kiss her neck with the tiny curly hairs that somehow always escaped her bun, letting her tongue wander over her body, kissing her ribcage, softly biting her nipples, while her hand would teasingly stroke her inner thighs, until she would spread her legs, craving to be touched...

_Stop that. Not here. Not now._

Lisa forced herself to close her eyes and to think of something else - in which she only partly succeeded because of the light pulsations that tickled her lower body.   
Breathing deep and slowly, she tried to get to her senses. 

'Ah, this feels sooo good', Viv whispered, pushing herself up to sit on her towel, smiling at Lisa who also opened her eyes and smiled back at her. 'I'm so glad you came up with the idea to go here.'   
'Yeah, you really needed this. I felt so sorry for you, shivering despite your 8 layers of clothing you were wearing.'  
'It was only 4 layers!', Viv laughed, reaching up and playfully squeezing Lisa's upper leg, twice, three times in a row.  
'Ah, that tickles, stop it!', Lisa said, laughing.

_Please don't stop. I love it when you touch me. Even if it's just tickling_

They both laughed and when they were finally silent again, they smiled at each other, for such a long time it made Viv feel shy, causing her to look away.

_She is so pretty. She makes me nervous. But she also makes me feel comfortable. More comfortable than I've ever been with anyone else. Anyone else..._

'Time is up, we've been in here for twenty minutes', Lisa interrupted Viv's thoughts, looking at the hourglass.  
'Ok, let's go, because I'm starting to get overheated', Viv said, getting up and reaching out her hand to Lisa to help her step down. 'Thanks, that's very gallant of you. You're a real gentlewoman.'  
Viv chuckled, holding the door for her, bowing her head. 'Oh wow, I feel like a princess now', Lisa laughed.   
'A mermaid princess', Viv said, smiling  
Lisa laughed again. 'Yeah, that's definitely me.'

After they had positioned themselves on two lounge beds in the garden, they both stretched and yawned at the exact same moment, causing them to laugh.   
'Unbelievable I'm laying here outside, naked and enjoying it', Viv said, watching the heat from her body forming little clouds of damp. Lisa smiled. 'Yeah, weird isn't it? Sometimes you can feel so cold you don't think you will ever warm up again.' She paused for a moment and then said with a cheeky smile: 'But the sauna helps, even when you think your nipples are falling off.'  
Viv laughed out loud and after a few seconds, she said, dryly: 'Hope they're ok now.'  
Lisa laughed, looking down at her breasts. 'Yup, they're doing fine.'

_Don't fantasize of Viv kissing your nipples. Don't._

After going inside again, Viv tried to weasel out of the cooling ritual, but Lisa convinced her to cool off properly. 'Believe me, if you don't, you will have a terrible headache for the rest of the evening.'  
And so Viv underwent the cooling ritual, sighing, moaning and shivering. But she had to admit that the feeling afterwards was incredibly good. And Lisa's approving smile when she stepped out of the ice bath, was the icing on the cake. 

At the counter, Viv insisted on paying the full check. 'I had such a great afternoon, and this is my way to say thank you.'  
Lisa protested, but Viv had already swiped her card. 'Schönen Abend noch', the woman behind the counter said. Also wishing her a good evening, the girls went outside.

'Really Viv, I don't want you to..'  
'But I do', Viv interrupted her with a smile.

_That smile._

'Well, thanks then', Lisa said.  
'Thank _you_. I had such a great afternoon '

Once outside, they breathed in the cool autumn air. The drizzle had stopped and the wind had significantly decreased in strength. Lisa even noticed some stars. They took their bikes out of the rack and cycled towards Lisa's house, stopping in front of the front door of her apartment building. 'Thanks again, mermaid princess', Viv smiled. They both chuckled, and Lisa said: 'This was such a great afternoon.'  
Still holding her bike, Viv leaned forward to give her a clumsy hug, losing her balance and almost falling down onto Lisa. 'Sorry, shit, sorry', Viv apologized embarrassed, but Lisa laughed cheerfully. 

_She’s so clumsy. Adorable._

Lisa also leaned forward and hugged her friend, as tight as she could, which wasn’t easy at all because of their bikes’ handlebars between them. It was a long hug, and neither of them seemed to want to let go of the other. When they finally did, they still held each other’s arms, smiling at each other, their faces only a few inches apart.  
The tension between them felt so intense, that Viv almost couldn’t handle it. Her knees felt weak, she had a lump in her throat and her stomach was acting funny, in a weirdly pleasant way. After trying to clear her throat in which she didn’t really succeed, she said: ‘Ok, I’m off. See you soon.’  
‘Yeah’, Lisa smiled, and before parking her bike in the rack in front of her house, she kissed Viv on the cheek. ‘See you soon. Bye, pretty mermaid’, she half whispered, turning around immediately after that to stick her key in the front door. 

_That kiss. ‘Pretty’ mermaid, she said. Again_

Viv didn’t leave until Lisa had entered the apartment building. ‘Bye’, they both waved and smiled. Cycling to her house, Viv could still feel Lisa’s lips on her right cheek.


	6. Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie suspects something is going on between Lisa and me. But… what exactly is actually going on between us? We’re very good friends. Lisa likes girls, but that doesn’t mean she fancies me. And what do I want from her?

‘Wow, you look good Viv. So relaxed and happy’, Katie said, when she saw Viv entering the living room. ‘I guess you had a good time at the sauna?’  
‘Yeah, I did’, Viv said with a big smile. ‘It was so good - nice and warm and very relaxing. Even the ice bath was good.’  
‘Wait. What? You took an ice bath? Deliberately? And you enjoyed it?, Katie asked disbelievingly. She knew how much Viv hated the cold. As soon as temperatures dropped below 12 degrees, Viv was already wearing a thermal layer and gloves on the pitch.  
‘Yes. Well, Lisa kind of forced me to, but she was right to do so.’  
Katie looked at her, an amused smile on her face. ‘Lisa told you to take an ice bath and you just followed her orders?’  
Lightly blushing, Viv said: ‘Uhm yeah. But like I said, she was right. Afterwards, it felt so incredibly good.’  
‘Wow girl’, Katie said approvingly, and whereas Viv half expected another funny remark from her friend about her ‘following orders’ from Lisa, she didn’t say anything. She just looked at her, still with that amused smile on her face. 

_Katie suspects something is going on between Lisa and me. But… what exactly is actually going on between us? We’re very good friends. Lisa likes girls, but that doesn’t mean she fancies me. She does flirt sometimes, although that’s also her way of showing affection. She does that all the time, because she is a sweet and sociable person. And what about me? Am I flirting with her? Calling her a mermaid princess? And what do I want from her? I’m not…_

‘Viv, are you OK?’, Katie interrupted her thoughts, looking a bit worried because she saw the serious frown on Viv’s face.  
‘Hm? Yeah, yeah, I am, I was just thinking… I was thinking of calling Stefan, but it might be a little late in the evening.’  
‘It’s only ten o’clock, that’s not very late’, Katie replied, surprised.  
‘Ehm yeah.. I’ll send him a message, I’ll call him tomorrow. I’m tired anyway.’  
Katie let her gaze rest on her for a couple of seconds.  
Then she asked: ‘Are you too tired to watch a movie with me as well?’  
Viv smiled. ‘No, I’d love that, let’s watch a movie together.’

While Katie searched for the Aladdin dvd, one of their favourites, Viv messaged her boyfriend. ‘Hey love, thanks for your messages today. Tough game, but 3 points in the pocket. Tired now, so off to bed. Call you tomorrow. Sweet dreams, love you. X.’

She felt guilty for lying to him - she never lied to anyone, especially not to the people she cared about. But she just couldn’t tell him the truth - the truth was she didn’t feel like talking to him. Deep down, she knew the reason for that, but she decided to put that knowledge away for now.  
Just when she had installed herself on the couch, her phone lit up. She checked it, expecting to see a reply from her boyfriend, but instead, she noticed a message from Lisa. She smiled when she opened it - Lisa had sent a picture of the Little Mermaid. ‘From one mermaid to another: thanks again. X’  
‘Did S send you a sweet message?’, Katie asked.  
‘Uhm, no. Lisa did', Viv said, lightly blushing. 'Look’, showing her phone to Katie. ‘I called her a mermaid today, so that kind of became a running gag.’  
Katie smiled. ‘That’s sweet. She’s a sweet girl. Want to send her an answer before we’re going to watch the movie? If you do, please ask her on my behalf if her nipples are OK again.’ They both laughed.  
‘I already asked her that today, but I’ll tell her you’re concerned about them, too’, Viv said.

She messaged: ‘This mermaid had a wonderful time today, too, thanks to you. Oh, and Katie is asking if your nipples are OK again. She’s really concerned about them.’

Within half a minute, her phone lit up again and Viv read Lisa’s reply out loud to Katie: ‘LOL!!! Tell her my nipples are doing just fine. They even feel better knowing K is so concerned about them’.

They both laughed out loud and Viv answered: ‘LOL. We’re in stitches right now!  
Going offline now btw, we're going to watch Aladdin for the 78th time. See you soon, sleep well! X’

‘Aladdin, I love that one! Have fun. And sweet dreams! X.’

In the meantime, Katie had turned the whole cabinet upside down to find the dvd and then came to the conclusion that all the it had been on top of the cabinet all the time. ‘Oh, for fuck’s sake’, Katie said, putting all the other dvds back into the cabinet. Normally, Viv would have made fun about her chaotic behaviour, but now, her mind was wandering off - Lisa’s jokes about her nipples made her think about them, and about her body in general. She was so feminine, so athletic…She had never looked at a woman’s body like this - she had often admired other girls’ bodies, but she had never _desired_ them before. This whole new feeling didn’t scare her, but it did confuse and overwhelm her. 

‘Finally’, Katie said, making herself comfy on the couch. ‘Ready?’  
‘Yeah’, Viv smiled, and Katie pressed the play button.  
Soon, Katie and Viv were laughing out loud because of all the jokes they had already heard 78 times, but that were still funny - for Viv, it felt so good to be able to clear her head a little. She needed that, because her mind was so full of thoughts and feelings, she could hardly handle them. Watching this movie with Katie really helped her to come to her senses, or rather, to push all those emotions a little bit more to the background, so she wouldn’t be bothered by them for at least a couple of hours. 

Around twelve, both girls called it a day, wishing each other a good night. Before going to sleep, Viv checked her phone and saw a message from her boyfriend. She decided to ignore it for now, telling herself she really needed some sleep - which was true, she felt exhausted. But also light, happy and excited - and she realised whose virtue that was. As soon as she closed her eyes, she fell in a deep sleep.

***

The next morning, she opened her eyes, and it took her some time to realise she was in her own bedroom. Sunlight was peeking through the curtains, causing a calm atmosphere in the room.  
Her heart was pounding fast though, and she felt a very pleasant, pulsating feeling between her legs. She had often felt this after an erotic dream - who hadn’t? - but she realised this dream had been different. Normally, those dreams would be about her having sex with a guy - sometimes her boyfriend, sometimes an actor or someone she didn’t know. But this dream had been about Lisa.

_Lisa_

And, weirdly enough, the dream hadn’t been about sex at all. Or, to be more accurate: she wasn’t having sex with Lisa in her dream, but it all just _felt_ extremely sexy.  
She and Lisa were sitting at a table in a beautiful garden with flowers in different colours. The sun was shining, and the sky above their heads had been so blue. They were talking, and Lisa smiled at her, looking her in the eye the whole time. She had the feeling she was drowning in those eyes. And then she touched her forearm and asked her to go for a walk with her.

That was that. That was the dream. If someone asked her now to describe her most erotic dream ever and she would tell this, people would probably think she was a nun or something. 

But just these little things, Lisa’s smile, the look in her eyes and her touching her forearm had been capable of setting her lower body on fire. She didn’t even have to touch herself to feel how extremely turned on she was. Somehow, this feeling made her extremely happy. Although she realised it had just been a weird dream, she couldn't help but smile. Just as she had decided to help herself to a climax, she heard Katie switch on the coffee machine, humming to a song. She sighed in silence - although she craved for release, she couldn't concentrate on her ‘job’ while her roommate was busy in the kitchen. So instead, she grabbed her phone and noticed her boyfriend’s message. ‘Look forward to you calling me. Love you. X.’ She sighed and decided to call him right away. 

The conversation was pleasant and comfortable. But at the same time, she realised this just might not be good enough, that she didn't feel the usual excitement that she used to feel when talking to him. Or maybe she did, but that feeling was being overshadowed by something bigger, something more overwhelming than she had ever felt before.

After the phone call, she got out of bed, took a quick shower and joined Katie in the kitchen, who was reading a newspaper and drinking coffee. 'Morning sunshine!' Katie said jokingly, because Viv's morning mood was infamous. But to Katie's surprise, Viv was remarkably cheerful. 'Had a good phone call? Heard you talking.’  
'Hm? Oh yeah, that too. And I slept very well.'

_And that dream was … wow_

'That's awesome to hear, you deserved that, especially after yesterday’s game. And it obviously did you good, because you seem to radiate, girl.'  
Viv smiled. 'Ok, thanks.'

'Laura just asked to play a game of pool tonight. Wanna join us?'  
'Thanks for the invite, maybe I am joining you but I also might stay in tonight', Viv said. She needed some more rest and she needed to think things over.  
'Sure, fine. You know where we are, 8 pm. And now I'm off, I have an appointment at the hairdresser.'  
'Again? But you already went there 2 weeks ago.'  
'3.5 weeks. So my hair needs to be remodeled again, I look like a scarecrow.'  
'A very pretty one then. With big tits’, Viv said dryly, pouring milk over her granola.  
Katie laughed out loud and poked her. ‘Thanks V. Gotta go now, see you later.’

As soon as Katie had closed the door, Viv checked her phone. No new messages. It somehow disappointed her. She selected ‘Lisa’ and started typing. ‘I slept so well last night - I think our sauna visit really contributed to that. Hope you had a good night of sleep, too?’  
She hesitated, but then just pressed ‘Send’.  
Five minutes later, Viv’s heart made a little jump when Lisa messaged her back: ‘Good to hear that, me too - slept like a log for 8 hours.’  
And then, right after that: ‘Btw would you like to have dinner at my place tonight and watch that thriller I told you about?’  
Viv felt her heart skip a beat. ‘Yes, I’d be thrilled (!). What time? 18:30?’

_So far for staying in and thinking things over_

‘LOL!!!! @ thrilled. 18:30 is fine. See you then. X.’


	7. Scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viv and Lisa watch a scary movie together.
> 
> 'Are you ready for the film?'  
> 'I hope so - Katie said it is pretty scary, so I hope I can handle it.'  
> It took Lisa a couple of seconds before realising Viv wasn’t really joking. ‘You don’t like scary movies? We can watch something else if you like.’  
> Viv blushed. ‘Well uhm… it’s a kind of mixed feeling. I do like watching scary movies, but they can also terrify me. And this one involves a lot of darkness, Katie told me. And I’m also afraid of darkness - being alone in the dark really scares the hell out of me, too.’
> 
> _Now this is really, really cute. I already knew she was a softie, but this makes her even cuter, even more adorable._

When Lisa had come home from the sauna, she and Eunice had talked for hours. About friends, family and of course, about love.  
‘How is Project V progressing?’  
‘Good! Or... actually, I think it’s going pretty well. She likes me, that's for sure '  
'You mean she likes you very, very much'  
'Yeah, you might be right. Today in the sauna it felt so ultimately relaxed and good. She thanked me like a thousand times for taking her there. And she insisted on paying the check. And she called me a mermaid.'  
'A mermaid?', Eunice asked, laughing.  
Lisa laughed too. 'Yeah, because of my long hair, and that fact that - according to her - I'm a good swimmer. And the fact that I was naked.'  
'That's some way to flirt'  
'Or it's just a funny observation.'  
'Hm yeah. Maybe you should change to the next gear now. Flirt a bit more, see how she reacts.'  
'Mitch said exactly the same thing, so maybe I should.' 

Emma Mitchell, or Mitch for short, was Lisa's best friend since forever, and she had been the first one she'd confessed to that she was in love with Viv. It had only been three weeks after she had met Viv for the first time, so they didn't know each other that well yet, but Lisa had been intrigued by Viv from the minute she had met her. And after a couple weeks, in which they had also had their first training camp, Lisa had fallen in love with her, like she’d never fallen in love with anyone else before. 

Lisa often asked Mitch for advice for her next move, and just like Eunice, she had told her flirt more. ‘I’m sure you can do that, girl. You’re the queen of flirting!’

*** 

The next morning, when Eunice and Lisa were having breakfast, Eunice asked: 'Do you have any plans for tonight?  
'No, what did you have in mind?'  
'Well, I'm going to my aunt this afternoon, and I'm sleeping over so I won’t be back until noon tomorrow.’  
'Oh, OK.’  
'So... you can ask Viv to come over to… I don’t know, watch a movie together. Who knows. At least you'll have some privacy until tomorrow afternoon.'  
Lisa blushed. ‘Well, I don’t know… you know, I’d love to see her today, but she might think it’s a little bit too much to see each other today again.’ She hadn’t even finished her sentence, when Viv’s message appeared on her phone, causing Lisa to smile. She showed it to Eunice.  
‘She’s telling you she has slept well? That is her message? She’s obviously looking for a chance to see you again. Come on, invite her for dinner and a film. Now’, Eunice insisted.

Within two minutes, their date for tonight was set - it suddenly made Lisa nervous, which didn’t go unnoticed by Eunice. ‘Hey, just be your sweet, lovely self, girl. That’s all you need to do, OK?’  
Lisa hugged her friend. ‘You’re a star, thanks.’  
‘And don’t forget to flirt, of course. But I don’t think I have to tell you how to do that.’  
Lisa chuckled.  
‘What should I cook?’  
‘An oven dish. Your lasagne is a masterpiece. Plus: you can prepare it now, so you can just put in the oven tonight and fully concentrate on your girl.’  
‘On _my girl_ , that sounds good.’

***  
‘Perfect’, Lisa said to herself, satisfied, putting the lasagne in the fridge. It was almost half past five and she had everything prepared for tonight: she cleaned the house, she prepared dinner and dessert, and she even bought some candles to put on the table.  
Before Eunice had left, she’d handed her a big fleece blanket. ‘Watching a movie together isn’t complete without cuddling up under a blanket’, she had grinned. ‘Shall I put it on the couch?’ Lisa had agreed - of course she had.  
‘Maybe you should turn the heater off, so you can be sure Viv wants nothing more than to snuggle up to you’, Eunice had joked.  
Before leaving, Eunice had given her friend a firm, warm hug. ‘Have a great night.’

Lisa decided to take a quick shower and then hesitated for a very long time what to wear. Finally, she chose for some light jeans and a tight black t-shirt with a V-neck. She combed her hair, put on some makeup and her favourite perfume - a light, crisp one that wouldn’t ruin her appetite - she hated heavy perfumes, especially when she was having dinner.  
Only fifteen minutes before Viv would ring her doorbell, so she put the lasagne in the oven, feeling nervous and excited.

***

‘How do you like my new hair?’ Katie asked, as she returned around 5 o’clock after her visit to the hairdresser and - of course - an afternoon of shopping. Katie was addicted to everything that had to do with beauty and shopping. ‘It looks amazing’, Viv said truthfully, although she didn’t really see any difference between her hair now compared to when she had modeled it herself earlier this week. Katie basically always looked ready for a photo shoot for a trendy fashion magazine. ‘Thanks. I’m also happy with it. You look good, by the way, in your new pants and shirt. Are you joining Laura and me tonight?’  
Viv had just taken a shower and put on her new pants and the dark blue button down shirt that Lisa had advised her to buy. ‘No, Lisa has invited me to have dinner at her place and watch a movie - that thriller you have already seen in the cinema.’  
‘Oh my god, that was good. But sooo scary. Honestly, I think you might think it’s too scary. Lots of darkness.’

Viv was afraid, no _extremely_ afraid of the dark. Whenever she was alone in the house, she switched on all the lights, even when she went to sleep. Katie thought that was super cute. This tough, cool, unfazed striker was such a softie in so many ways. 

Viv frowned, biting her lip. ‘Oh. Shit.’  
‘Ah, don’t worry, I’m sure Lisa will protect you’, Katie said jokingly. ‘Just snuggle up against her when it gets too scary.’  
The thought of that made Viv blush, but Katie either didn’t notice or pretended not to notice it, as she grabbed her new purchases out of their respective bags. ‘Would you like to see what I bought?’ Katie asked. ‘Yeah’, Viv smiled. She wasn’t particularly interested in her new clothes, but she liked their ritual of having a small fashion show. It gave her a homely feel, and she loved to see her friend happy. Especially because she would leave in December for another club in the US. Viv had cried when Katie had told her about it, and she still couldn’t cope with the idea of soon not having her around anymore.

After Katie’s hilarious show, Viv took a look at her watch. Six o’clock, time to get ready. ‘Shit!’, Viv suddenly said. ‘I forgot to buy something for Lisa, you know, something like wine or whatever. All the cool shops are closed now, so I’ll have to buy something in the supermarket. Ah, damn it.’  
Katie looked at her, secretly amused by the fact she was so stressed out - she had actually never seen her friend like this before. She reached inside of one of her shopping bags and said: ‘Maybe this is something?’  
Viv immediately recognised the little box she was holding. Katie had obviously bought some chocolates at that famous chocolatier in the city centre. ‘I bought it for the two of us, but why don’t you take it with you tonight? Lisa loves chocolate.’  
Viv protested, but Katie just ssssshd her. ‘It’s fine, take it.’  
‘Thanks K, you are amazing.’  
‘I know’, Katie said with a big smile. She looked at Viv for a couple of seconds, hesitating if she should ask her about what was going on between her and Lisa, but she decided to be quiet. Instead, she said: ‘That shirt looks really good on you, V.’  
Viv smiled and, to Katie’s surprise, suddenly hugged her. ‘Oh, K, what am I going to do without you?’ Viv whispered, half crying.  
‘Hey! Hey!’, Katie said, swallowing her own tears. ‘Listen to me, I’m still here, and I won’t be leaving until December. So until then, just enjoy having my cheerful, immeasurably intelligent and extremely attractive personality around. Ok? No sobbing’, she said, wiping away Viv’s tears. ‘OK’, Viv said with a little smile.  
‘And now off you, otherwise you’ll be late at Lisa’s.’

***

Ten minutes later, she rang the doorbell. They greeted each other through the intercom and then a zooming sound indicated Lisa had opened the front door. While Viv climbed the two stairs towards her apartment, she heard Lisa open her door. ‘Hey’, Lisa smiled, when Viv had reached the final step. ‘Hey’ Viv smiled back, looking at her.

_She looks gorgeous_

Viv stepped inside and Lisa closed the door behind her. 'I brought you a little something', Viv said, handing her the little box.  
'Oh wow, I know that place, it's my favourite. Thanks!', Lisa said, holding the box against her chest.  
'You're welcome', Viv said while taking off her shoes. When she was standing up again, Lisa thanked her again, giving her a kiss on her cheek. Viv smiled shyly.

***  
Although feeling awkwardly nervous, Viv ate Lisa's lasagne like she hadn't been fed for days. 'This is delicious', Viv said several times. Lisa smiled at her, again surprised by her big appetite.  
'Your cooking is truly amazing', Viv said. 'I don't think I've ever had a lasagne better than this.'  
Lisa chuckled. 'Thanks. And I hope you still have some room for dessert - I made chocolate pudding.'  
'You made it yourself? Wow. Yes, of course I have room for that.'

***  
'This was so good', Viv said, sitting on the couch and pouring tea into their glasses. 'I would love to invite you for dinner, but now I'm getting really anxious. Maybe I should follow some cooking lessons before inviting you.'  
Lisa chuckled. 'Oh, don't be daft. You can feed me anything. So no worries, you can invite me anytime you like.'  
They locked eyes for a couple of seconds, causing them both to chuckle.

'Are you ready for the film?'  
'I hope so - Katie said it is pretty scary, so I hope I can handle it.'  
It took Lisa a couple of seconds before realising Viv wasn’t really joking. ‘You don’t like scary movies? We can watch something else if you like.’  
Viv blushed. ‘Well uhm… it’s a kind of mixed feeling. I do like watching scary movies, but they can also terrify me. And this one involves a lot of darkness, Katie told me. And I’m also afraid of darkness - being alone in the dark really scares the hell out of me, too.’

_Now this is really, really cute. I already knew she was a softie, but this makes her even cuter, even more adorable._

‘Ha! That's why I’ve got a blanket - this will protect you from scary things’ - they both chuckled. ‘And I’m also here to protect you’, she said, bending her arms to show her biceps.  
‘Thanks, I feel a lot safer now’, Viv said, and she wasn’t even fully joking. She grabbed the blanket and threw it over herself and Lisa, installing herself on the couch next to Lisa, about two inches away from her. 

After about 20 minutes of watching, Viv realised Katie hadn’t exaggerated - the thriller was indeed terribly scary, with exactly the kind of scenes that caused shivers down her spine. A woman alone in a dark alley, followed by a stranger who was definitely up to no good, creepy messages. Moving curtains, squeaking doors, rustling bushes - the whole atmosphere was terrifying. It had Viv hide away deeper under the blanket every minute.

When the main character entered her house, there suddenly was a power outage, so her whole house was covered in darkness. Viv could hardly handle the tension, and she sat a little bit closer to Lisa, who looked at her briefly, smiling and reaching out her arm invitingly. Viv didn’t hesitate and snuggled up against her, watching anxiously how the main character somehow managed to get the electricity working again, only to discover a wide open window in her living room.

At every scary moment that followed, Lisa pulled her arm even tighter around Viv, who lay her head closer to Lisa’s shoulder to seek protection, softly squeezing her forearm.  
When the end credits appeared on the screen and the main character had thank God survived, they sat in the same position for a while.

_Please, let this moment go on forever._

‘That was pretty scary’, Lisa whispered.  
‘Yeah, it was’, Viv replied. She lifted her head from Lisa’s shoulder and looked at her. ‘Thanks for protecting me’, she said, smiling.  
‘You’re welcome’, Lisa said, who had to force herself not to kiss her on her forehead. Instead, she briefly stroked her hair, those cute, tiny, soft curls that escaped her bun.

_Her hair is so soft. And it smells so good._

Viv didn’t seem to mind, on the contrary. She smiled, got up a little and then lay down her head on Lisa’s lap, stretching her long legs on the couch, looking up at her, smiling. Lisa continued stroking her hair, while Viv closed her eyes, obviously feeling very comfortable.

_This feels so good_  
‘I like this’, Viv said, opening her eyes, smiling.  
‘I like this too’, Lisa said, smiling back at her.

_I like this more than you can imagine._


	8. Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viv sitting on her lap felt so good, way too good. She was afraid she couldn’t handle anymore of her touches without starting to kiss her. The tension between them was so intense.

‘But how do you know you can trust me?’, Lisa said. ‘Maybe I’m a serial killer, muahahahaha’, she laughed maniacally.   
Viv laughed. ‘Nah. I don’t think so. How were you supposed to kill me anyway?’  
‘Oh, I know a very good way’, Lisa said.  
‘Oh yeah? Show me’, Viv replied defiantly.  
‘I can… tickle you to death!’, she yelled, reaching forward to tickle Viv’s body, who started laughing and screaming. Somehow, Viv managed to fall off the couch, which gave her the opportunity to jump on top of Lisa and tickle her instead. ‘Nooooooo’, Lisa laughed. ‘Stop it, stop…..stop it’, she panted, laughing out loud and trying to escape, but Viv was sitting on her lap now, obviously determined to hold her captured. She didn’t stop tickling her until Lisa had begged her for forgiveness. ‘Very good’, Viv said, still sitting on top of Lisa, with a satisfied look on her face. They kept looking each other in the eye, both smiling, without saying anything.   
‘Sorry, but you’re a worthless serial killer’, Viv said, and they both chuckled.   
‘Maybe I should practice a bit more’, Lisa said with a cheeky smile, while she started to tickle Viv again, but Viv managed to grab both of her wrists and pushed them down on the couch, next to her ears, leaning forward. Her face was just a couple of inches away and she could feel her breath on her face.  
‘Don’t be cheeky, little one’, Viv said, pretending to be angry.

Lisa chuckled. She wanted to ask her ‘Or what else?’. But she didn’t. Viv sitting on her lap felt so good, way too good. She was afraid she couldn’t handle anymore of her touches without starting to kiss her. The tension between them was so intense.

_It’s there, isn’t it? Or am I the only one feeling this?_

Viv’s face was so close to hers now… A beeping sound broke the silence all of a sudden. Within a split second Viv realised it was her phone, which she obviously had forgotten to switch on silent mode. 'Stefan calling', the screen showed.   
'Shit. It's Stefan. I've got to take this', she said. 'He would never call her this late unless there is something wrong.'  
'Sure, go ahead', Lisa said, as Viv got up from her lap to grab her phone.

Lisa sighed in silence.

_Very good timing, you prick._

It wasn't an emergency, as Viv had feared, he just called her to blow off steam because of something at work that bothered him.

After ten minutes, Viv hung up the phone and apologized. 'Sorry, I thought maybe there was something wrong, but he just wanted to talk.' Lisa forced a smile. 'Yeah, no problem of course.'

Viv suddenly looked tired, or more accurately: she looked exhausted.

A million thoughts and emotions were filling, no: dazzling her mind. 

_If Stefan wouldn't have called, I would have… Lisa and I would have… And I wanted to. I really wanted to. I still want to._

'I think I'm going home before it gets… really late', Viv said, obviously feeling very uncomfortable all of a sudden.  
'Yeah, ok', Lisa said, trying very hard to hide her disappointment.

_She looks disappointed. I don't want to see her like this. I want to see her happy._

After putting on her jacket, Viv hugged Lisa. A firm, long hug - it seemed she couldn't let go. 'Thanks so much for.. everything', she said, hugging her again.   
Lisa returned her hug - of course she did - she could hug her for hours.   
When they finally let go of each other, Lisa looked at Viv and noticed her shoulders were hanging down even more than usual. She was continuously frowning, and her blue eyes seemed to have gone a little more pale, as had her face.

_She looks so sad. And confused. And exhausted_

To Lisa's surprise, Viv hugged her once again and then apparently, she was in a sudden hurry to leave.

After Viv had left, Lisa didn't know what to think of all this. What had just happened? The tension between them had been so real, so intense. It had been there, no doubt about it.   
But this call had ruined everything, as if Viv had suddenly remembered she actually had a boyfriend. Was she in doubt now? Or did she just feel guilty because she had been planning to kiss someone else? Because she would have kissed her, that's for sure.

Before brushing her teeth, she decided to send Viv a message. 'Thanks for tonight, sleep well. X'   
To her surprise, Viv sent her a prompt reply: 'You too X. PS: I think you are a very cute serial killer'

Lisa's heart missed a beat and she suddenly felt a lot happier and confident. 'LOL! I'm going to optimize my tickling abilities, so you better watch out.'  
Viv: 'Oooooh, getting scared now :-))))'

They didn't stop messaging until Lisa couldn't keep her eyes open anymore..

Somehow feeling very light and happy, Lisa fell into a deep sleep.


	9. Fest (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team go to the traditional Oktoberfest - the ideal occasion to drink and... flirt.

'Wow, you look cute in this', Lisa said, causing Viv to blush. 

It was September, the start of the traditional Oktoberfest - they couldn't count the times they had to explain that the Oktoberfest actually started off in September -, which for Munich residents is about the most important celebration of the year, including Christmas.  
The Germans may be a bit stiff and formal at times, but during the Oktoberfest all brakes are released. On a large site near the center of the city, some 10,000 people gather every day for two full weeks to taste the new beer "harvest" and to talk, to party, to dance and to flirt. The city's football teams are also cordially invited to participate in this special, traditional party.

And so today, the girls of Bayern Munich are supposed to be wearing dirndls, the Bavarian-Austrian dresses based on a mixture of traditional costume and servant clothes. The club apparently thought it was so important that the women should appear in these clothes, that dirndls in different colors and sizes had been prepared in the dressing room especially for them.

Viv had sighed - she was in the mood for a party, but she had her doubts about those dresses - last year she had managed to weasle herself out for exactly this reason. She had no interest whatsoever to dress up like this. Sure, she did wear a dress sometimes, but this was a very specific style and she couldn't imagine that a dirndl would look nice on her.  
‘You need to have big tits for this, like you,’ she said to Katie, and everyone burst out laughing. 'Maybe we could put a pair of extra socks in there for you, Viv, to make your tits appear a bit more prominent’, Katie replied. Another salvo of laughter.

‘I really don't know if I want to wear this’, Viv grumbled a bit later to no one in particular, looking disapprovingly at the dresses. Katie saw it coming again: if Viv didn't want to do something, well, good luck for the guy or girl who had to convince her she really had to. Katie was already preparing for an hour of debating, negotiating and speaking sternly to her. But then she had counted out of Lisa. ‘Look Viv, those red ones are cute, there are two of them. We can both wear the same dress, isn't that nice?’, Lisa had said with her warm, cheerful smile.

_Her smile. Her beautiful smile._

To Katie's surprise, Viv just gave Lisa a little smile, grabbed the dress, took off her own clothes and put on the dirndl. Just like that. No complaints, no moans - Katie couldn’t believe what she saw.  
Within 5 minutes both of them had turned into real Bavarian girls. And then Viv blushed when Lisa said she looked cute. Katie couldn't help but agree that Viv looked amazing in her dress. 'You are a babe, girl,' she said. 'And you Lisa, wow. You're a stunning couple like that.  
Lisa glanced at Viv, and said: ‘Thanks, K.’

_Stunning couple. I wish we were. A couple._

‘You also look fantastic, by the way. And for the record: yeah, your tits look great again', Lisa said. The rest of the girls burst out laughing - the comic duo Lisa and Katie were back on their feet.

‘You know what would be really fun?' Lisa asked, looking at Viv. 'Well?' Viv asked, a bit hesitant, because she didn't think she could handle much more that fell outside her comfort zone. ‘A little makeup.’  
‘Um...', Viv said. Once in a while she did use makeup, but she never felt completely comfortable with it. Maybe also because she didn't really know anything about it at all. Before she knew it, Lisa had grabbed a small box out of her bag - 'a little bit of mascara, that's OK isn't it?' And before she had actually replied, Lisa had already gently pushed her onto a chair. ‘Close your eyes for a moment', she instructed, and Viv did what she asked.  
Katie watched them, an amused look on her face. Viv was like a puppy for this girl. She took a breath to say something about it, but then she held back. To her, it was crystal clear: those girls were whipped for each other.

Lately, Viv had often been very absent in conversations, and her face had been in a frown more often than ever, as if she was constantly thinking very deeply. 

Just yesterday, at the breakfast table, Katie had asked her if she was going to a store with her because she wanted to buy a new coat, and she needed Viv’s advice. She had asked her three times, but each time Viv’s eyes had strayed, seemingly to another dimension. "Hey Viv, I'd like to take you like a wild animal, from behind, here on the table, what do you think?" Katie had eventually said.  
‘Hm yeah, that’s fine’; Viv had answered absently, to which Katie had burst out laughing so loud that Viv had finally woken up from her reveries.

Katie knew Viv was in a quandary. But as long as she hadn’t figured out if, or maybe more accurate, hadn't admitted to herself that there was so much more between her and Lisa than friendship, she could still pretend everything was OK, without making difficult decisions.  
Katie understood that, and she also knew Viv was brave, honest and mature enough to do what had to be done - she just needed time to fully realise and accept what was going on.  
That’s exactly why Katie hadn't been ‘intervening’ or interfering in anything - she understood the delicacy of the subject. So she decided to keep her mouth shut - for now.

‘Shall we go?’ one of the girls asked. They all agreed and then took the bus towards the event location. Viv had feared people would think they, or rather, she, looked absolutely ridiculous, but it turned out the whole city was full of men and women in traditional clothing. The closer they got to the event location, the fewer people they saw in casual streetwear, it was all Lederhosen and Dirndls, everywhere they looked. The club had everything arranged for them: tickets, a table reservation. It was, Viv had to admit, perfect. Their table happened to be in a somewhat more quiet corner of a tent, where many male footballers and their wives were present, too. ‘Oh wow, we’ve got a VIP tent’, one of the girls said, secretly pointing at the male Bayern football stars. 

They didn’t have to order their beers at the bar themselves, but they were being served at the table by pretty German blondes, who effortlessly handed them the traditional litre glasses of Weizen. Viv was sitting with Katie on her left hand side and Lisa on her right hand side - Katie had personally made sure that Viv and Lisa were sitting next to each other, by practically pushing Viv on the uncomfortable wooden bench at the table. Viv had given her a surprised look, but Katie had just smiled at her. 

The bench wasn’t very big, so their arms were brushing against each other almost constantly when they picked up their glasses, Katie concluded satisfied. A little extra physical contact could certainly help to bring those two girls closer to one another.  
Katie knew Viv’s boyfriend quite well, and she really, really liked him. He was a nice guy who was good for her - there was absolutely nothing wrong with him. But once she had seen how incredibly good Viv and Lisa got on with each other, how happy Viv was with every bit of attention from Lisa, she just wanted them to be a couple.  
They were meant to be - this was definitely this ‘strong connection’ Lisa had been talking about. 

Within a week after Lisa's arrival at the club, Katie had noticed her special interest in Viv. Lisa loved teasing people in general, but she always teased Viv a little bit more. Her smiles, her casual touches: Katie thought even a blind man could she was in love with Viv - but obviously, her teammates didn't really notice anything - including Viv, apparently, for the first couple of weeks.  
Within no time, a very special bond between the two girls had formed, one that got stronger every day.

Of course, the main difference between friendship and love was always the physical component. At first, Katie had thought Viv might just not be into girls. 

But when she observed her friend, she had discovered the different way she looked at Lisa. Her pupils that widened when she glanced at her (which she did very, very often), her light blushing when she touched her, the way she had swallowed when Lisa had put on her dress and did her little catwalk thing - Katie had seen numerous examples.

The other day, Lisa had been talking a lot in the locker room, and Viv apparently couldn’t keep her eyes off her, her mouth hanging a bit open, as if she wanted to taste every word Lisa had just spoken in her own mouth.  
And the love eyes she gave her every time she saw her - it was all just too clear. 

*** 

The atmosphere was so relaxed and they all chatted and laughed away. After having finished her first glass of beer, Viv felt a bit drunk, but in a pleasant way.  
‘Want another one?’ Katie asked, but even before she could answer, someone put a new glass on the table. ‘Oh my’, she said, laughing. ‘Proost!’ Lisa yelled and they clinked glasses. ‘Hey!’ Lisa yelled at Viv and Katie, ‘the moment you clink, you must look each other in the eye, or else you’ll have bad sex for the next seven years.’ They all laughed, and Katie said dryly: ‘Well, at least, I am actually _having_ sex then for the next few years’, causing them all to laugh and scream.  
But “just to be sure”, Katie and Lisa clinked again, looking each other in the eye, and after that, Viv and Lisa did the same. ‘I’ll look you in the eye a little longer’, Lisa said with a cheeky smile. The beer made her even extra cheerful and funny. ‘And why is that?’ Viv asked, blushing.  
‘Because then I’ll have even better sex for the next seven years’, and they both chuckled.  
‘So it works the other way around as well then?’, Viv asked. ‘If you do look each other in the eye, you get good sex for the next seven years? And the longer you look, the better it gets?’  
‘Well, yeah, I think that’s only fair’, Lisa said. ‘And if it doesn’t work that way, then at least I looked you in the eye for a little longer. I think that’s also very worthwhile.’ Viv blushed and chuckled.

_She is flirting. God, she is so pretty._


	10. Fest (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, Lisa had a serious look on her face. ‘I really like you, you know that?' Her face was only an inch away from Viv’s now.

After finishing one and a half glass of beer, Viv really needed to go to the toilet. She was accompanied by Lisa and Katie, who joined a spontaneous traditional dance on their way there - Viv watched them and couldn’t stop laughing. They were both so funny and shameless. 

Katie went straight back to their table after going to the toilet; Viv waited until Lisa was ready to go. ‘Hey, are you waiting for me? That’s sweet. I hate moving through big crowds on my own’, Lisa said. ‘Now you can be my chaperone.’ Viv smiled. 

Although the tent was very well air conditioned, it was still very hot - Viv felt small drops of sweat running down her spine. Lisa, who was always wearing T-shirts even in winter, felt almost overheated. ‘Shall we go outside?’ they asked simultaneously, and they chuckled. Viv smiled, took her hand and led her through the crowd towards the exit. 

_Her hand feels so soft_

It was a beautiful early autumn evening, crisp and clear. They found a wooden bench near the tent, from which they could still hear music playing and people chatting and singing. ‘Are you having a good time?’ Lisa asked. ‘Yeah’, Viv said. ‘This is normally not really my kind of thing, but I’m glad I went.’  
‘Wearing your dirndl, which looks incredibly good on you.’  
Viv chuckled. ‘Even without big tits?’ Viv asked and they both laughed.  
‘Yes. Your tits are perfect’, Lisa said, causing them both to laugh.

_Wow. That was cheeky_

‘You look good, too. Very good’, Viv said. 'Not just your tits, by the way.'  
They both laughed out loud.

‘Thanks’, Lisa said. For a couple of minutes they were sitting in silence, the cool air started to form goosebumps on Viv’s skin.

‘I.. I want you to know that I’m so glad I’ve met you’, Lisa said. ‘I just love hanging out with you.’

Viv cleared her throat.  
‘I'm…’ Her voice sounded strange, so she tried to clear her throat again. ‘I’m very glad we’ve met, too.’

Suddenly, Lisa had a serious look on her face. ‘I really like you, you know that?' Her face was only an inch away from Viv’s now. 

_She’s so close. Is she…? Are we going to…?_

Lisa pressed a kiss on Viv’s lips, so soft Viv almost doubted if their lips had really touched each other.  
Lisa kissed her again, and this time, she pressed her lips on hers a bit more firmly, a few kisses after another.

_Her lips are so soft._

Both leaning a bit more forward, they kissed again, the tips of their tongues finding each other and drawing playful circles.

As soon as they had broken their kiss, they smiled at each other, only to resume kissing again, using some more tongue this time.

_This feels so good. This feels way too good. This is..._

‘Hey girls, can I join you’, they suddenly heard a guy shout, followed by drunk laughter by a small group of other men, who were standing about 20 metres away from them. Looking angry, Viv looked over her shoulder, and said: ‘No thanks, the two of us are more than enough.’  
‘Whoah… those dykes don’t need you, pal!’, one of the guys shouted to his friend and they all laughed.

‘Let’s go somewhere else Viv, I don’t like this at all’, Lisa whispered. 

Viv was fuming, she clenched her fists of pure anger. How dare those guys say such things, and why couldn’t they mind their own business? But she knew Lisa was right; it was probably best to get out of their eyesight. They walked away, side by side, and Viv made sure the guys weren’t following them - but thankfully, they were only just screaming vulgarities and whistling. 

Once they had found a quiet spot behind a big tent, Viv said, still angry: ‘Pricks. I feel like punching them in the face. All of them.’ Her jawline looked sharper than ever, her hands were still clenched to fists.  
Lisa smiled. ‘I’m sure you are capable of it’, she said, squeezing her biceps.

They both chuckled, and Viv relaxed her muscles again. 

“The two of us are more than enough, I liked that line”, Lisa said, a cheeky smile on her face.

Viv chuckled briefly.  
_She was right, that sounded so good. So true. But I can’t…_

Her face turned serious now. ‘I.. ehm.. I’m. I’m in a relationship’, Viv said, maybe more to herself than to Lisa.

Lisa looked at her, a guilty and uncomfortable look on her face. ‘I know. It’s just... Viv, I’m in love with you. I have been for weeks now. But I know you’re in a relationship, and I shouldn’t have.. I shouldn’t have kissed you. I’m really sorry. I hope I’m not losing you because of this.’ 

She felt empty. Stupid. Sad. Exhausted.  
Her eyes filled up with tears.

_Not now. Don’t cry in front of her. Just don’t._

‘Hey’, Viv said softly. ‘Come here’, and she wrapped her long arms around Lisa, pressing her firmly against her body. ‘You’re not losing me. And I’m not losing you. That's not going to happen’, Viv whispered.  
Lisa put her arms around Viv’s waist, and lay her head on her shoulder, trying to pull herself together, swallowing her tears. 

_How good it feels to hold her. So good. She is so tall and strong and soft. But she won’t be mine._

It wasn’t after minutes of hugging that Viv let go of her - just a bit, she still had her arms wrapped around her, but she just created enough room to be able to look Lisa in the eye. Lisa noticed Viv’s eyes were filled with tears, too. ‘Why are you crying?’ Lisa whispered.  
Viv replied: ‘I.. I. This feels so good. You make me feel so good. I loved kissing you. It’s..’ She swallowed.

She'd always had a calm nature, it was hardly impossible to get her off balance. But for weeks now, she had the feeling she was trying to swim in a wild ocean of emotions. And deep, deep down she knew where to swim to end up in calm, comfortable waters, but somehow, she hadn't been capable of doing that. 

Still holding Lisa, Viv continued: 'I don't even know how to describe how I feel, because I feel so much right now.'  
It sounded like the most inscrutable and mysterious thing she'd ever said, but somehow, Lisa seemed to understand. She nodded, a comforting smile on her face. 'Take your time to figure out how you feel', she said.

A cold breeze caused them both to shiver.  
'Let's go inside', Lisa said, reaching out her hand.  
Viv took her hand and slowly, they walked back to the tent. Halfway, Viv stopped walking, looking Lisa in the eye still holding her hand. 'Thank you.'  
'What for?', Lisa asked, surprised.  
'For… for... being you', Viv said.  
Lisa was shivering in the cold outside air, but she could still feel her cheeks getting warm and red. Gently, Viv stroked her cheeks and her hair, after she led her into the tent, where Katie immediately spotted them. To Viv's surprise, Katie just smiled at them, without asking questions. Although there was enough room on the wooden bench because a couple of their teammates had already gone home, Viv and Lisa sat closer to one another than strictly necessary and they kept looking and shyly smiling at each other. 

An hour later, the girls decided to head home. They took the bus and got out at the stop near Lisa's house to drop her off. Katie and Viv would walk home from there. Katie hugged Lisa first, and when it was Viv's turn, Katie had a sudden interest in her phone - she turned her back to them and pretended to listen to a couple of voicemails.

'See you soon. Thanks for a wonderful evening', Viv whispered.  
'Thank _you_ , Lisa whispered back, using all her self control to prevent herself from kissing this beautiful girl. ‘Bye’, she whispered, turning around to unlock the front door.

‘Shall we go?’, she heard Katie’s voice behind her.  
‘Yeah.’  
In silence, they walked home.

‘A cup of tea before we go to bed?’, Katie asked, when they had arrived home and had quickly changed into more comfortable clothes.  
‘Yes, please’, Viv said, taking a seat at the kitchen table, checking her phone in vain for messages.  
Katie put the tea glasses on the table and took a seat opposite Viv. ‘Did you enjoy yourself?’, Katie asked.  
‘Yeah I did’, Viv said with a smile. ‘You?’  
‘Yeah, I had such a good time’, she said with a big smile. She paused for a couple of seconds and then said: ‘There is something going on between you and Lisa, isn’t there?’  
A rush of blood reached Viv’s cheeks, and she didn’t know where to look.  
She nodded. ‘I think so.’  
‘You think so?’  
‘We ehm… we kissed while we were outside. And...she..she told me she is in love with me.’  
Katie nodded. ‘And you? Are you in love with her?’  
‘I’m in a relationship’, Viv said.  
‘That’s not what I asked.’  
Viv buried her face in her hands. ‘Kissing her felt so… good. So _natural_. K, I’m feeling so much right now, I don’t even know how to describe how I feel at this moment. Lisa said… she said I should take some time to figure out how I feel exactly.’  
‘That sounds like a very sensible thing to do.’  
‘Yeah, probably.’  
‘Viv, I understand this is all pretty overwhelming right now, but it will all be OK. Just follow your heart babe.'  
‘Yeah’, Viv sighed, a deep frown on her face.


	11. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viv has made a decision, so she goes home to do what has to be done.

In the two weeks that followed, the girls trained, played matches - ordinary days filled with ordinary things. But for Viv and Lisa, things felt far from ordinary. Both girls tried to act normal, but they kept more distance to each other than they normally would, which felt uncomfortable, unnatural even.  
More than ever, Lisa craved for clarity on the situation between her and Viv, but she knew she had to be patient. 

After the game, Viv had taken a quick shower and now she was already fully clothed, throwing her stuff into her bag. ‘Are you in a hurry?’, Lisa asked.  
‘Yeah, I’m taking a plane back home tonight’, Viv said.  
‘Oh?’, Lisa said, surprised. ‘Hope everything is OK?’  
‘Yeah’, Viv said, ‘I just… I need to take care of some things.’ It was obvious she didn’t want to talk about it, and although feeling left out, Lisa didn’t ask any further questions.

Before the "Oktoberfest incident", as Lisa had half jokingly called their kiss when she was talking about it with Eunice, Viv and Lisa had talked about everything that was going on in their lives.  
But after their kiss, a distance had formed between the two of them, a distance which expressed itself in uncomfortable conversations and awkward silences. To Lisa, it felt like they were growing apart, and it made her feel sad and insecure. 

Eunice however, had told her to be patient, to give Viv some space and time to figure out how she really felt. ‘You told her to figure things out for herself, to find out what she is feeling exactly. That was very good advice. Right now, she is just protecting herself, so she can think properly. Just let her for a while. It will be OK. You won't lose her, believe me. She likes you way too much for that.'

***  
Eunice, as always, was probably right, because after a minute, Viv said: ‘I’m sorry, I’m in a hurry, but ehm… would you like to have dinner with me on Tuesday night?’  
Lisa’s heart missed a beat, but she tried to act cool: ‘Yeah, I think that’s OK.’  
‘My plane is scheduled for 16:35 that day, so I won’t cook for you - and maybe that’s for the best’, she smirked. Lisa gave her a little smile.  
‘But maybe we could eat out?’, Viv continued.  
‘OK, deal’, Lisa said, trying not to sound too eager, in which she probably horribly failed.  
‘Cool. I look forward to it. Bye now’, Viv said with a shy smile, touching Lisa's upper arm briefly. Even after an hour, Lisa thought she could still feel that touch.

_What was she going to do exactly? Was she going to break up with The Boyfriend? But why wouldn't she tell me? Or is she just going to tell him she kissed someone else, and apologize for that?_

***  
It was already past 9 o’clock in the evening when Viv arrived at her parents’ house. After having greeted her mum and dad - her brother was still at his girlfriend's place - Viv asked her mother if she could use her car. ‘I need to go to Stefan’, she said. ‘Oh, are you going to stay at his place?’ her mother asked, trying her best to hide her disappointment. ‘No, I will be back, tonight. I just… I just need to see him’, Viv said, her face in a serious frown.  
‘Are you OK, Viv?’, her mum asked, looking worried.  
‘Yes. I will explain later. I just need to talk to him’  
Because her mum even looked more worried now, Viv smirked: ‘Don’t worry. I’m not pregnant’. Her mum chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. ‘OK, go ahead. Be careful. And message us when you come back.’  
‘Yup’, Viv said, grabbing the keys and going outside. 

***

The next two hours were emotional and extremely difficult. Breaking up with her boyfriend was the hardest thing Viv had ever done. Seeing him so sad, so devastated, was even more painful than she had imagined it would be. She felt incredibly guilty to cause someone else so much pain, especially someone she cared about so much as her boyfriend.  
Or: ex-boyfriend, as he was now, officially. 

Viv had wished he had been angry. She could have dealt with that so much better.  
But she knew she had made the only right decision.  
Feeling remarkably calm, she drove back towards her parents’ house. Calm and, she had to admit, ultimately relieved. 

Before she went home, she had debated with herself to tell Lisa that she was going to break up with him, but she felt that would be unfair to her boyfriend - he deserved to know first. She hadn't even told Katie, although Viv was almost sure she already had an hunch, given the fact she had hugged her before she went off, wishing her “a good time, and good luck”. She had taken a breath as if she was going to ask a question, but she had held it back, and Viv had been very grateful for that. 

***  
‘Coming out’ to her mom and dad went exactly as Viv had expected - her parents being supportive and sweet as always. Of course they had been surprised at first, but they just wanted her to be happy, and they couldn't care if that was with a boy or a girl.  
Although they had only met Lisa a couple of times, they had immediately liked this cheerful Scottish girl, and they looked forward to the idea of her being part of their family. 

Saying “I’m in love with Lisa” had fulfilled Viv with such an amount of happiness that it even scared her a bit. Sure, she had been in love before - and God knows she had been madly in love with her boyfriend, and she knew how ultimately strong that feeling could be. 

But being in love with Lisa felt stronger and more intense than she had ever experienced before in her whole life. It totally captured her, and she loved every second of it - and that was probably exactly what scared her.  
Her whole life she had had the feeling that only she was in control of everything, and that had seemed to fit her perfectly. But now, she utterly enjoyed the feeling of losing control and being absorbed by her own feelings.

***  
Before going to sleep, she sent a message to Katie: ‘Are you still awake?’  
‘For you, always’, she replied, causing Viv to smile.  
‘Can we talk?’  
Before she knew it, her screen lit up: ‘Katie calling’

‘Hey’  
‘Hey. Are you OK?’, Katie asked.  
‘Yup, I am. I just uhmm… I just broke up with Stefan’  
‘Oh, girl. Was it hard? Stupid question, sorry. Of course it was.’  
‘Yeah. He was so sad, so heartbroken. I felt so sorry for him’  
‘I can imagine.’  
‘But it was the only right decision. You know… I… I’m in love with Lisa. It’s so strong, I just can’t deny it anymore. I don’t want to deny it anymore. I’ve never felt so in love with anyone.’  
‘That’s so wonderful, I’m so happy for you. Have you already told her?’  
‘No, not yet. I wanted to tell him first. He deserved to know first.’  
‘My sweet, honest friend.’  
‘Ha, thanks’, Viv chuckled.

‘Maybe you should message her now.’  
‘I prefer telling her in person. I’m seeing her tomorrow evening, we’re going out for dinner. I want to look her in the eye when I tell her about my feelings for her.’  
‘That’s so fuckin’ romantic, V. But seriously: you’re right, you’re completely right. She deserves that.’  
‘Yeah, she does.’

‘What did your parents say?’  
‘They were surprised, but also happy for me. They love Lisa.’  
‘Yes, they’re right, she’s such a great girl. She’s sweet, crazy, beautiful, sexy and a bit wild. I love that.’  
‘Yeah’, Viv said dreamily. ‘Tell me, you already saw this coming for a very long time, didn’t you?’  
‘That you are totally whipped for her? Yes. I already noticed her special interest in you after just a week she joined our team. And then I noticed how happy you always looked when she was around, but at first, I thought you just loved her as a friend. But then I saw how you looked at her, how she made you blush especially when she touched you casually - or… not so casually, ha. And well, after our afternoon of shopping together, I was totally sure. You were practically drooling when she was showing her new dress to us.’  
‘Nah, K! I wasn’t drooling!’, Viv exclaimed.  
‘Yes, you were, and you know it.’  
‘I was… looking in admiration’  
‘Uhuh.’

‘But you didn’t say anything.’  
‘No, because I noticed you were in a quandary. And I realised you needed to figure out things for yourself. Having me interfering in that probably wouldn’t have helped you. Although I had to bite my tongue sometimes. After the Oktoberfest, I just had to ask if there was something going on between the two of you.’  
‘And I was very glad you asked me then. You know, I already knew what was going on. How I felt about her, but somehow, I needed to process it for myself.’  
‘Yeah, I get that. I mean, making big decisions like you had to make is never easy.’  
‘No… that’s true. But now I have decided, I feel relieved.’  
‘Very good, girl. I’m so happy for you. You are hands down the cutest couple I know.’  
‘Ha, we’re not a couple yet… I’m going to tell Lisa I’m in love with her and then I’ll ask her if she wants to date me. Maybe she has changed her mind’, Viv chuckled.  
‘Yeah right! Hahaha! You know that is not true.’  
‘No, you’re probably right.’


	12. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are meant to be  
> Take my hand, take my whole life too  
> For I can’t help falling in love with you  
>  _\- Elvis Presley_

15 minutes before the estimated arrival time, the plane touched down at Munich airport, which bathed in the soft evening sunshine. It was a crisp, sunny autumn evening, and Viv had looked down in admiration at the autumn colours of the trees when the plane had approached the city.

Viv couldn’t help but smile. She felt so light and cheerful. This morning, her brother had come over to their parents’ house and his reaction when she told him about Lisa had been even more heartwarming than she had expected it to be. ‘Oh Viv, that’s so cool! She will be the best sister in law I could imagine!’ he had said, hugging her. 

On the bus towards the city centre, Viv messaged Lisa. 'Hey Little Mermaid, I'm on the bus right now, should be home within 10 minutes. Still want to have dinner with me tonight, I hope? Shall I pick you up around 6:30?'.  
Lisa just came out of the shower when she read Viv's message and she couldn't help but smile and even blush a little bit. "Little Mermaid", that sounded so affectionate Lisa could smile and cry at the same time. 'Yes! 6:30 is good.'

After debating with herself for one second, she sent another message:  
'This mermaid will however wear clothes this time. X.'  
Viv: 'Oh. That's disappointing. But OK ;-)'  
Lisa: ':-)'

_Ok. What to think of that? Is she flirting? Or is she just flirting back because I’m flirting? Or is she just joking along to ease the tension? Or did she maybe… broke up with The Boyfriend? That would be too good to be true._

Suddenly nervous, she started dressing and undressing again, looking critically at herself in the mirror. After half an hour of hesitating - she couldn't ask her “sounding-board” Eunice who had her movie night with a friend - she chose to wear black. Black pants, black button down shirt. Katie had called her 'stunning' a couple of weeks ago when she had been wearing this combination, so that should be good.

She combed her hair several times, and begged the clock to go faster. At 6:28, her doorbell rang. ‘Hey, do you wanna come up for a drink first?’, Lisa asked through the intercom, and Viv agreed. Two minutes later, she entered her house in typical Viv style, tripping over the threshold, causing Lisa to laugh out loud while she held out her hand to catch her. Viv blushed, grabbing Lisa's hand to prevent herself from falling flat on the floor. ‘Shit, sorry’, she said, laughing, slightly embarrassed.

The hug that followed, was long and firm. When they finally let go of each other, Viv looked at her - there was something more intense and softer about her way of looking than Lisa had ever noticed.

_That look. I feel like I’m drowning._

'How was your trip back home?' Lisa finally broke the silence.  
Taking off her coat, Viv said: ‘It was… it was good. Very nice to see my mom, dad and brother again.They told me to say hi to you by the way.’  
Lisa smiled, and they made their way to the kitchen.

_No mention of The Boyfriend._

‘Tea?’  
‘Yeah’  
Viv looked around, a questioning look on her face. ‘Where is Eunice?’  
‘She’s having her movie night with a friend of hers.’  
Viv nodded.

_Very good. Now tell her_

As Lisa put the kettle on, Viv said abruptly: ‘I broke up with my boyfriend.’  
Lisa quickly turned her head towards Viv. ‘You did? That… that...must have been..'

'Hard. Yes. To be honest: it was the hardest thing I've ever done. But it was… the right thing to do.' She looked Lisa straight in the eye now, her eyes seemed even more ice blue than ever. Her heart was beating so quickly she was afraid it would pound its way out of her chest. She took a deep breath and slowly breathed out through her nose, trying to bring her heart rate down. ‘I’m in love with you.’

Lisa’s heart made a summersault.

For a couple of seconds, Lisa let her words sink in. ‘Are you sure?’, she asked, sounding like a quiz master who checked if the candidate was really sure about her final answer to the million dollar question.

‘Yes, I am. At first, I thought we were just friends. And later on, I think I wanted to believe we were just friends, because I was still in a relationship. But I can’t deny it anymore, I don’t _want_ to deny it anymore. I’ve never been so in love with anyone else before. It’s like you lift me up, you make me feel so happy.’ Her face completely red now, she paused for a couple of seconds. ‘And… and I… I think you’re beautiful.’

Lisa looked at her: at her tall, skinny, lanky body, her jawline, her blue eyes, her eyebrows, her soft hair. Viv’s words were so honest, so heartfelt, that she teared up a bit. But above all, she felt happier and lighter than ever. ‘Oh, Viv’, she whispered, stepping towards her, pressing a kiss on her lips, putting her arms around her shoulders. Viv smiled, put her arms around her waist and returned her kiss, so soft and gentle Lisa could cry.


	13. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viv and Lisa kiss each other in the kitchen and start undressing each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains (the start of) lovemaking

Gradually their kisses grew more eager, more passionate - their tongues found each other and they pressed their bodies closer together. Viv’s fingertips now touched a patch of bare skin on Lisa's body, just above her hip. It was only a light touch, but it unleashed a fierce, burning desire in Lisa, something she seemed unable to resist, something she had to give in to - here and now. She broke away from their kiss, took off her shirt and tossed it onto the kitchen table - almost nonchalantly, but her look betrayed something completely different. Her eyes sparkled when she saw Viv's gaze on her as she stood in front of her in her lace bra. Viv swallowed, taking in Lisa's body. The lovely dimples above her collarbones, her feminine yet muscular belly, the tan lines on her arms, her beautiful breasts in that black bra - not too small, not too big - perfect. ‘You are so beautiful’, Viv whispered. She sounded hoarse, as if she was running out of breath. Lisa smiled sweetly at her, almost comforting and reassuring, as if to say, "don't worry," as she took off her bra with a quick motion. 

Viv swallowed again when she saw Lisa's naked breasts. Viv's arms hung lanky at her sides, as if she wasn't sure what to do with them. Smiling, Lisa took both her hands and placed them on her breasts. Mesmerized, Viv stroked them and squeezed Lisa's nipples gently for a moment, causing them to harden immediately. Lisa moaned softly, pushing her body against Viv's hands - a clear encouragement to keep doing what she was doing. Viv smiled and gently squeezed those pretty pink buttons again, and then kissed them both.  
Lisa groaned, sliding her hands under Viv's sweater and T-shirt, looking for bare skin. She stroked her back and her well toned belly, while Viv continued to squeeze her nipples. ‘Can you take this off please?’ Lisa asked with a cheeky smile as she pulled up her sweater and shirt slightly.  
Viv grinned and took off her shirt and sweater in one movement, now standing in front of Lisa in her bra. Now it was her turn to swallow. ‘Oh Viv, those abs’, she whispered, sliding her fingertips over her muscular belly in admiration. ‘You're gorgeous.’ Shyly, Viv raised her eyebrows as Lisa ran her hands over her half-naked body with a look in her eyes that could best be described as a mixture of love and hunger. She reached around her with both hands and when she reached the clap of her bra she asked, "May I?"  
Viv smiled and just said, "Yeah."

Lisa quickly tried to loosen the clasp but failed - they both laughed. ‘Shall I do it then?’ Viv asked, not waiting for an answer, taking off her bra. Suddenly she felt naked and insecure, standing in front of Lisa like this, as if she were afraid of a critical assessment. Of course that was not necessary at all - on the contrary. Lisa swallowed again, putting her hands on her small breasts. "You are so incredibly beautiful, Viv," she whispered, squeezing her nipples gently. Viv moaned softly, letting her hands wander over Lisa's back, all the way down to her ass, squeezing it through the fabric of her pants and her underwear, kissing her eagerly. 

Lisa smiled, unbuttoned Viv's pants and pulled the zipper, so she could catch a glimpse of Viv's black panties. Now that her pants were unbuttoned, Lisa reached around her and let her hands slide into her panties to squeeze her muscular ass.   
'I've been wanting to do this for such a long time', Lisa said, and they both chuckled. Just when Viv had shyly started unbuttoning Lisa's pants, they heard footsteps outside the apartment, followed by a key turning around in the front door lock.


	14. Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunice feels guilty for interrupting - and she makes up for it.

‘Shit, that must be Eunice’, Lisa whispered, and they both grabbed their clothes and started putting them on again. A little stressed out, Viv got stuck in her T-shirt and sweater while trying to put them over her head at once, causing Lisa to giggle nervously. Fortunately, Eunice had already noticed both Viv’s jacket and shoes when she entered. To avoid possibly embarrassing situations, she took all the time in the world hanging her own jacket and taking off her shoes, making far more noise than strictly necessary. When she finally entered the room, both girls looked decent again; Viv was sitting at the kitchen table and Lisa stood next to the kettle.  
‘Oh hi girls’, Eunice said, 'uhm... weren’t you supposed to be in that Chinese restaurant right now?’  
‘Yeah’, Lisa replied quickly, ‘but we were being… held up’, looking at Viv, and they both blushed.  
‘Ah, OK’, Eunice replied, trying to hide her amusement. ‘Well, I’m really sorry to interrupt you in uh… being held up. Angela and I were just going to buy tickets for the film but then she got a call that something was wrong with the water pipe in her house, and her roommate was totally freaking out. So she went home, so then I decided to head home, too. I called you just to be sure (later on, Lisa would indeed see that Eunice called her 4 times and sent her 2 messages to warn her she’d be heading home) but you didn’t answer your phone.’  
‘It’s alright girl. And how awful for Angela’, Lisa said. 'Yeah', Eunice said, followed by a somewhat awkward silence.

‘Shall we go to the restaurant, Viv?’ Lisa asked, and Viv nodded. ‘I’m gonna go to the toilet before we go’, Viv said, making her way to the bathroom. When she had almost reached the door towards Lisa’s bedroom to go to her bathroom, Eunice said with a smile: ‘And maybe you should put on your sweater properly - it’s backwards now.’ Blushing, Viv looked down and she saw the label sticking out at the front side of her neck. ‘Uhm yeah, thanks’, she said, getting out of her sight as quickly as possible.

When Viv was out of hearing distance, Eunice said: ‘God, I’m sorry, Lisa, but I really thought you were out. If I had known… I kind of sensed something, so I called and messaged you several times, but you didn’t answer, so I thought you were.. It really wasn’t my intention to interrupt…’  
Lisa smiled and hugged her friend. ‘Hey, don’t apologise. How could you have known we were… ehm…’  
‘Being held up?’ Eunice smirked.  
'Yeah, that.'  
They both giggled.  
‘I’m sure I’ll get another chance, don’t worry - she just told me she is in love with me, too.’  
‘Oh Lisa, that is such great news! I’m soooo happy for you.’  
They hugged again until Viv returned from the toilet. Seeing her, Eunice let go of Lisa and smirked: ‘Ah, your date is here, and look at her sweater, it looks even better when she isn’t wearing it backwards.’  
Viv blushed and all of them three chuckled. ‘Come’, Lisa said, reaching out her hand towards Viv, ‘let’s go, I’m starving.’

Once outside, they both chuckled. ‘I think this was the very first time I was unhappy for Eunice to come home’, Lisa said with a smile.  
Viv smiled back, shyly, not saying anything. She just stood there, looking at Lisa - her head was still filled with images of what had happened just half an hour ago. Her heart rate was unusually high, and she could still feel Lisa touching her body. The image of Lisa’s naked upper body had awakened so many strong feelings - she swallowed. Lisa smiled at her. ‘What’s up, pretty mermaid?’  
Viv smiled. ‘Nothing, just… I was thinking about… you.’  
‘About me?’ Lisa asked, stepping closer to her, her face just an inch away from her now.   
‘Yeah, about uhm…. how much I loved to…look at you and touch you.'  
Lisa smiled and pressed a kiss on her lips. ‘I also loved that’, she whispered. ‘You are so gorgeous - there’s nothing I would like to do more than touch you.’ They kissed, passionately, pressing their bodies together, feeling each other’s heat right through their clothes. Suddenly, Lisa’s stomach rumbled loudly. ‘Oh, there might be another thing I would love to do right now - eat’, she smirked. They both laughed and started walking towards the restaurant, holding hands and smiling at each other. Viv looked up at the stars and thanked them all in silence for having this sweet, beautiful girl by her side.

After about two hours, they left the restaurant - happy, cheerful and excited - as if they both still couldn’t believe they had finally found each other. Lisa grabbed her phone to check the time, when she noticed two messages from Eunice. 20:43 ‘Hey. I just called my aunt, I’m gonna spend the night at her place. So… have fun ;-)’ 20:44: ‘I won’t be back until tomorrow afternoon. Not even a broken water pipe can stop me from staying away. Promise. X’  
Lisa looked up at Viv, a cheeky smile on her face. ‘Check this.’  
Viv read the messages, and despite the cold outside air, she could feel her cheeks getting warm. ‘Okay’, she whispered, smiling.   
‘So ehm… would you like to come with me?’  
‘Yeah’, Viv said shyly.  
Holding hands, they walked back to Lisa’s house in a rather brisk pace, both eagerly anticipating what they would do after they had closed the front door of Lisa’s apartment behind them. They didn’t say much while walking, they just smiled at each other every now and then.


	15. Excitement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viv and Lisa make love for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about sex. Not porn, but still: don't like, don't read :-)

When they had finally reached the house and closed the door, they both took off their jackets and shoes, facing each other. They started kissing, sweet and slowly at first, but soon they became more passionate and eager. ‘Come here’, Lisa smiled, grabbing Viv’s hand and leading her towards her bedroom. A smell of fresh detergent reached Viv’s nose and she could feel the crisp air forming goosebumps on her forearms, although her skin felt like it was burning lightly - in a very pleasant way.   
They kissed again, and it felt so good, so natural, so comfortable and exciting at the same time. Slowly, they started undressing each other, smiling and giggling.

A feeling of massive excitement had taken possession of Viv’s body - she wanted this, no, she _needed_ this. But at the same time, she felt a bit insecure all of a sudden. Earlier this evening, things had gone so spontaneously, so naturally, but now she had had the time to overthink what they were going to do - and it made her nervous.  
Apparently, she had a worried look on her face, because Lisa asked: ‘Viv, are you OK? Are we going too fast? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to...’  
‘No’, Viv interrupted her. ‘It's not going too fast. I want this. It’s just… I’ve.. This is my first time. With a girl, I mean.’  
God, how Lisa loved her honesty, her way of exactly expressing the way she felt.

Smiling, Lisa wrapped her arms around her, pressing a kiss on her lips. ‘I understand that, don’t worry, OK? No pressure, and we’ll take it slowly.’ And then, with a naughty look on her face: And I can tell you: it’s really not very complicated’. Viv chuckled, looking relieved. As soon as they both only had their panties on, Lisa softly pushed Viv onto the bed, and she lay down next to her. They took their time to explore each other's bodies, smiling and whispering soft praises.

Touching Lisa, Viv realised again how extremely good it felt - she was so soft, so warm, so beautiful. Lisa had now positioned herself half on top of Viv, her hair brushing over her body, kissing and softly biting her nipples, her hands wandering over her body, tickling her belly, slowly sliding down towards her panties, stroking her through the fabric, causing Viv to shiver. ‘Is it OK if I take this off of you?’ Lisa asked.  
‘Yes’, Viv smiled, and just as she reached down to take her panties off, Lisa stopped her. ‘It’s OK, I can do it for you. Now, if you arch your back a little...’  
Viv did what she asked, and she saw how Lisa pulled her panties down, carefully, slowly, kissing her legs all the way down until she had finally taken them off, tossing them on the floor besides the bed. With a fond and admiring look in her eyes, she sat on her knees on the bed, looking down on Viv’s now completely naked body. ‘My God Viv, you are so beautiful, you know that?’ she whispered.  
Viv smiled and chuckled shyly, her face completely red. Lisa lay down on top of Viv again, kissing her, stroking her naked body. Viv let her hands wander over Lisa’s body, and with her long arms, she easily reached her ass. Giving it a couple of little squeezes through the fabric of her panties, she said cheekily: ‘I think it’s only fair if you take these off, too.’  
Lisa smiled. ‘You’re right.’ And she jumped out of bed, locking eyes with Viv when she took off her panties, exposing her fresh shaven pussy. Looking at her, Viv swallowed, completely mesmerised.  
‘Do you like what you see?’ Lisa asked teasingly, still standing beside the bed.  
‘Yeah’, Viv whispered, sounding hoarse.  
‘I like what I see, too’, Lisa said, and she lay down on top of Viv again, letting her right hand stroke Viv’s body, giving special attention to her breasts and nipples, causing them to get even harder than they already were. Then she lowered her touch and concentrated on her belly. Every time Lisa touched Viv’s belly, her muscles contracted, making her strong abs extra visible.  
‘Look at those abs, you show off’, Lisa smirked.  
‘I can’t help it, you’re tickling me’, Viv answered, pretending to be offended. They both giggled, while continuously exploring each other’s body using their hands and tongue.  
Their lovemaking was relaxed, comfortable and warm, but at the same time, every touch increased their desire and arousal - the perfect balance between sweet love and pure lust.

Satisfied, Lisa noticed how Viv had become more relaxed, more confident, both in being touched and in touching her. She also sensed the rapidly increasing desire in Viv’s body, the desire for being touched in a way that would give her that ultimate, mind blowing pleasure of a climax. Smiling, she let her hands slowly slide down towards her centre, carefully touching her on top of it and then slowly sliding down towards her inner thighs, which already had become very moist. After teasing her for a while, Lisa decided to finally touch her folds, spreading them a bit apart to be able to reach her wetness. Viv’s pink pussy was dripping with desire, craving to be touched and her clit was so incredibly swollen that Lisa had to force herself not to touch it immediately. Somehow, she forefelt Viv would crash over the edge the moment she would touch that sexy pink button. So instead, she concentrated on her wetness, letting her fingers play with her folds, pushing softly against her entrance.  
Viv moaned softly - Lisa touching her there felt so incredible, so amazing she could scream.   
Carefully, Lisa let one finger slide into her soaking hole, fucking her very slowly, very gently.   
‘You're so wet, so sexy. Does this feel good?’ Lisa asked, but it was already very obvious it did, because Viv was moaning a bit louder now, her eyes closed, her legs spread. 'Yes, yes ..'  
‘Shall I add another finger?’ Lisa asked.  
‘Yes’, Viv said, ‘please’.  
A second finger in, Lisa started fucking her a bit faster and deeper than before - and she was rewarded by Viv moaning all the time now, arching her back, panting and whispering softly. Still fucking her slowly, Lisa touched her wet, swollen clit, using just the tip of her thumb, hardly giving any pressure. Yet, it proved to be enough to have Viv crash over the edge in less than ten seconds. Grabbing the sheets in her clenched fists, she came - it felt like a chain of several different smaller orgasms, causing a wave of extremely pleasant electrical shocks in her pussy, followed by a deeply satisfying relaxation.  
Lisa looked down on her, a fond look on her face. 'Oh babe, that was really quick', Lisa whispered, kissing her forehead.  
‘Y..yes, I’m sorry, I just couldn’t...it felt so good and…’ But before Viv could start to feel insecure and inexperienced, Lisa interrupted her. ‘Hey, ssshhh’, Lisa said, pressing her lips on Viv’s. ‘Don’t apologise. I loved to see you come like this, you’re so hot, you know that?’ Viv blushed deeply, not knowing where to look exactly.  
Lisa continued: ‘And besides: I’m the one that touched your clit, although I could practically sense how supersensitive it was. So you can blame me.'  
They both chuckled.  
'Actually, it felt so incredibly good, I'm not blaming you for anything', Viv said, a big smile on her face.  
'Ha, thanks. But I think, or actually, I _know_ I can do better. You know, delaying the pleasure doubles the pleasure.'  
'Yeah?', Viv asked, smiling.  
'Yes, definitely. So, if you allow me…' and she squeezed both Viv's nipples, followed by kissing and biting them softly, letting her right hands wander down towards her center again.  
Viv closed her eyes, moaning softly, thoroughly enjoying Lisa's touches and craving for everything she had in store for her.

Suddenly, Viv realised that what they were doing right now, she had always considered as foreplay for the 'real stuff' when she would have sex with her boyfriend. The ‘real stuff’ of course being the part he would fuck her. Make no mistake, she had always liked to be fucked, but for her, as for so many women, it certainly wasn't the highlight of having sex. And although her boyfriend was a good guy who loved to please her and make her come, he would sometimes think that he fucking her was as great for her as it was for him. 

With a girl - or more specifically: with Lisa - Viv realised, it was very different. Lisa was so focused on her pleasure, so genuinely interested in her body - it felt almost unreal.


	16. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa makes Viv crash over the edge again, and it's even better than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about having sex again :-)

Viv felt so comfortable with her too, in a way she had never experienced before. 

How many times during sex had she seen herself from a distance, suddenly so aware of her own nudity and horniness. Not in a pleasant way, on the contrary, it had made her uncomfortable many times. 

What a difference from now. Somehow Lisa managed to create such a comfortable, pleasant atmosphere that she dared to completely surrender to her own desire. She loved every touch, and it felt great to lose control under that touch. She was completely at the mercy of Lisa, and that felt indescribably good.

Lisa took the time to build up the desire in her body. She kissed her neck and slowly slid her tongue down to kiss the beautiful dimples above her collarbones, while gently kneading Viv's nipples with her fingers.   
How often she had fantasized about this - she could hardly believe that it was finally happening. Best of all, it was even better than in her dreams. Viv was freer and less shy than she'd thought, and her skin felt even smoother than she'd imagined.  
Viv, lying on her back, became increasingly excited and enchanted by Lisa's touch, was anything but passive. Eager, she ran her hands over the naked body of the Scottish woman, squeezing her bottom gently as she raised her head a little to kiss and suck her nipples.  
Smiling, Lisa now pushed herself to sit on top of Viv, her knees on either side of Viv's hips, her wet pussy on Viv's stomach. ‘I'm in charge now, and you’re not allowed to do anything for a while’, she said with a naughty smile, grabbing both of Viv's wrists and pushing them above her head. Viv smiled back and held her breath as Lisa gently bit her left nipple, followed by the right one. Then she reached behind her and ran her hand through her wet folds. ‘You're so wet, babe, I love that’, she whispered. Viv closed her eyes and groaned - Lisa indeed seemed to know exactly how to drive her mad with desire.

After playing like this with her for a while, she decided it was time for more action. She was terribly excited to take a closer look at that dripping pussy, to see how it swallowed her fingers, to smell her sweet scent... Gently, she lifted her leg and then knelt down next to Viv's beautiful tall body, smiling secretly at the wet spot she'd left on Viv's muscular belly. For a moment she imagined Viv's long fingers would hopefully soon disappear into her own wet pussy, but she quickly pushed the thought aside. First give Viv the pleasure she deserved, who looked at her from the pillow, her arms still above her head. "Just get comfortable, with your arms the way you want them," said Lisa, secretly surprised that Viv had been so obedient. Viv smiled and put her arms next to her body, while Lisa stroked the inside of her thighs, barely touching her wet pussy.

‘Could you spread your legs a bit further for me, babe’, Lisa asked, and Viv did what she asked immediately. Lisa swallowed when she saw Viv's pussy, her pink swollen clit, her soaking wet entrance, dripping with desire, craving to be fucked. Lisa played with her folds, slipping a finger into her soaking wet pussy every now and then, and loved how Viv just had to give in to her, how incredibly horny she was. 

Excruciatingly slowly, she slipped two fingers into her, deep, and then began to fuck her. Slowly, but deeply, her fingers slightly curved to give her even more pleasure. Viv closed her eyes and groaned. "Is this good babe?" She asked, as if she didn't already know the answer. "Yes, yes, please continue," Viv groaned. Smiling, Lisa did as she asked and continued to fuck her, enjoying how Viv's pussy seemed to swallow her fingers like a hungry animal. Viv meanwhile, moaned louder and louder and Lisa saw how she was barely in control of her lower body. Her pink clit was now so swollen that Lisa could not and did not want to contain herself anymore.

She leaned her head forward eagerly and pressed a gentle kiss on that beautiful pink button, after which she was immediately rewarded with louder moans.  
Lisa considered oral sex the most intimate thing you could do with anyone, which is why she never actually did it on a first time. But with Viv everything was different - she felt such a close connection with her that she wanted nothing more than to be as close to her as possible, both mentally and physically. 

And how wonderful it was to slide her tongue over that pretty button, to see and hear how Viv enjoyed it, to smell her. She now buried her head between Viv’s legs and pushed her tongue against her clit, alternating between gently and firmer, still moving her fingers in and out of her wet pussy, deep and slow.  
Viv’s moans grew louder, her breathing more irregular, and the movements of her lower body showed Lisa how close she was to climax. In the future, Lisa would stop licking exactly at that point, delaying her orgasm even further. She would make Viv beg her to cum while teasingly playing with her wet pussy.  
But now, Lisa decided, Viv had waited long enough and deserved a fantastic orgasm. And so she licked and even sucked her clit gently, pumping her fingers, now a little harder, into her wetness. Grunting and panting, Viv crashed over the edge, her eyes closed tight, the sheets clenched in her fists again. Lisa felt her muscles contract and let her fingers slide out of her pulsating wet cunt as she watched Viv cum. So beautiful, so pure, almost animalistic. What a sight, Lisa thought.


	17. Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viv swallowed. She knew perfectly well how to touch herself, and she still remembered very well what Lisa had just done to her (and my god, it had been so good) and she wanted nothing more than to give Lisa the pleasure she deserved. But still - or perhaps because of that - this felt like an important exam, like something she couldn't fail, because otherwise... Her fear turned out to be completely unfounded. As soon as Viv ran her fingers through her folds, Lisa let her know exactly what she liked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, sex again :-)

After the excitement in her body had given way to a soothing calm, she opened her eyes. She looked straight into the eyes of Lisa, who had come back to her side, leaning on one elbow, her other hand on Viv's belly, a soft, loving look in her eyes. ‘Hey gorgeous’, she whispered, smiling. Viv smiled back. ‘Hey pretty mermaid.’ They both chuckled, then Lisa asked, ‘Was it good?’ ‘Is that a serious question?’, Viv chuckled. Then, suddenly serious, ‘It was amazing ... I've never felt anything like this before.’ Lisa smiled and pecked the frown on her forehead. ‘I loved being able to give this to you. You are so beautiful Viv, so sexy and you taste so good.’ Viv giggled shyly as she crawled against Lisa's soft body, her soft hair tickling Lisa's chin.  
‘You are rather pretty too,’ Viv said, sliding the fingertips of her right hand over Lisa's hip and ass, pressing a kiss on her lips. One more kiss, one more, and soon their lips became entwined as Viv's hands wandered across Lisa's body, over all the places she loved so much: her perfect breasts, her gorgeous ass, that beautiful, muscular yet feminine belly and finally her clean shaven pussy.

The feeling just a moment ago of Lisa's wet pussy on her stomach had made her even more horny than she already was. Now she could finally feel it for herself, take a closer look, and give her the same incredible feeling that she had given to her. She got on her knees next to her, and looked at her pussy. As soon as she ran her fingers gently over her folds, Lisa spread her legs with a soft moan so that she had a perfect view of her glistening clit and her soaking entrance.

When Viv was about 13, she had taken the advice of a teen magazine to heart and had looked at her own pussy in a mirror to find out what she looked like, what her lips looked like, where her clitoris was, and so on. She was still grateful to the magazine for the advice for teaching her how to get to know her own body, discover what she liked, how to touch herself, and how to instruct her boyfriends to make her orgasm.  
Although she was quite happy with her own body, she had always thought that her pussy was a somewhat weird organ, at least she didn't necessarily like it very much.   
But now that she took a closer look at Lisa's pussy, she could only conclude how beautiful and sexy it was. Her lips were so beautifully swollen and her pink clit stood up proudly between the few tiny hairs that had escaped the razor Lisa had so carefully shaved her pussy with. Her entrance was soaking wet, and she saw how small strings of juices continuously made their way towards the mattress.

Viv swallowed. She knew perfectly well how to touch herself, and she still remembered very well what Lisa had just done to her (and my god, it had been so good) and she wanted nothing more than to give Lisa the pleasure she deserved. But still - or perhaps because of that - this felt like an important exam, like something she couldn't fail, because otherwise...

Her fear turned out to be completely unfounded. As soon as Viv ran her fingers through her folds, Lisa let her know exactly what she liked - by moaning and panting, as well as simply giving instructions. ‘I want to feel your fingers in me - yes, like that. Oh yeah, this is so good.’ Lisa leaned on her elbows, a wild and horny look in her eyes, and watched Viv fuck her. Almost enchanted, Viv watched as two of her long fingers disappeared deep into Lisa's wet pussy.

Lisa pulled her knees up to feel her fingers even deeper inside her. ‘Oh God yes, this is good, fuck me. Oh yes, this is so good.’ When Viv looked at her, Lisa said: ‘More. One more finger, please.’ The way she said it and the ecstatic look in her eyes almost gave Viv an orgasm herself. Of course, she complied with her request, and was immediately rewarded with a loud groan. ‘Yes, please, fuck me.’  
Viv watched Lisa throw her head back in ecstasy, her pussy wide open to receive Viv’s pounding. Lisa was so uninhibited, so wild, so unafraid to surrender completely… It was ultimately sexy. After fucking her for quite some time and Lisa moaning louder and muttering incohrently, Viv guessed it was now time to make her cum, so she used her other hand to touch her clit. Gently, not too much pressure at once, gentle teasing to get her clit used to the touch, then gradually firmer. ‘Oh fuck yes ... yes ... yes’, Lisa moaned even louder than before now. ‘Oh God yes, yes, yes …’ And with a loud groan she fell backwards, gently shaking as if small, pleasant electrical shocks were hitting her body. She opened her eyes, still moaning softly, and she saw Viv lean over her just to press a soft kiss on her forehead. Lisa reached out and pressed Viv's tall body tightly against her, as if she wanted to feel as much of her naked skin against her own body as possible. ‘Oh, Viv, this was so…. incredibly good. Thank you.'


End file.
